The Baby In The Bond
by assyriansquint
Summary: A story about Booth and Brennan dealing with the pregnancy. An attempt at fluff. Starts out with a case but turns more into a B&B story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction and I absolutely love the show Bones. I think I've read enough fanfictions to attempt to write my own. I'm sorry if it's not so good, remember, this is my first. But it will get better I promise because my cousin (who is also my editor) writes fanfictions too. She'll help me because she's an amazing writer (RandomDancing123) I hope she doesn't mind me posting her username. If she does, she can tell me to edit it off lol. Btw, the story is roughly based on a dream that I had about the show and I told my cousin about it and she told me to write about it. She is my main inspiration for this story and I LOVE HER! I added a few things that didn't happen in my dream so we'll see what happens. So enjoy:D

Disclaimer: Don't make me cry just because I don't own the show that makes my life happy D:

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day at the Jeffersonian. Well, as normal as a day can be at the educational Institute in which the brilliant forensic anthropologist and well known author, Dr. Temperance Brennan works. It had been a quiet day, due to the fact that there wasn't a murder to investigate. Things haven't been the same since one of Brennan's favorite interns, Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray, had been shot and killed by sniper Jacob Broadsky. The day that Booth and Brennan made love for the first time. Brennan was actually anticipating a call from her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth saying his usual "We've got a case". She needed an excuse to see him. She's been wanting to spend time with him quite frequently ever since she found out that she was carrying his child. She isn't very far along, so she took this as an advantage to wait until the first trimester ended to share the joyous news with her friends and co-workers. Other than the father, only Angela had been told, being Tempe's "metaphorical sister" as she put it.

"_Oh my god"_ Brennan thought, _"Why hasn't there been a murder since the Fowler case? That was almost a month ago!"_

Little did she know that there, in fact, _was_ a case going on in Chicago, Illinois. A man had been murdered in his home. Booth had gone without telling Brennan. He told her he wanted her to take it easy while at work taking into consideration her situation. He knew just how stubborn she can be. Booth would've told her to stay home and let him take one of the squinterns (preferably Wendell) with him and she would've refused to pursue his wishes. He would only be gone two days. She'd hardly know he'd been gone. Although, there was an important reason why Agent Booth hadn't told his girlfriend why there was a case.

"Male. About fifty years of age. Caucasian. Spidering on the frontal lobe, probably caused by a blow to the head." Wendell, the young and eager intern said informing the best FBI agent in D.C.

"Great, now let's ship him off to the Jeffersonian. We'll need Angela to run a facial recognition, Hodgins to estimate time of death, and Bones and Cam to… do their squinty body stuff. Take pictures of the crime scene and let's get the hell out of here, the body reaks dude!"

Next thing they knew, they were on their way back to the Jeffersonian. In the meantime, Brennan received a phone call

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones. Looks like we've got a case. We're shipping the body to you now"

"Well ok, but who's we?"

"Me and Wendell"

"Booth! I wish you'd tell me we had a case! All I've been doing is identifying ancient remains in limbo."

"Well lucky for you, we got one. We're coming back now. And I can tell you, you're not gonna like where this crime scene is located"

"Why? Where is it?"

"13 Hillcrest Lane Chicago, Illinois"

"That's humorous, cause I lived at-"

"11 Hillcrest, I know. It just so happens that the murder victim was your next door neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2

The Baby in the Bond

A/N: On to chapter 2! Thanks to my cousin for editing. I'll try my best to update about every 2 to 3 days. Thanks to those who subscribed! It really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones:(

Chapter 2:

"Looks like Wendell's interpretation of the wounds are correct. Excellent work Mr. Bray" Brennan says

"Thank you Dr. Brennan"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a break"

Brennan walked off the platform towards her office. She didn't hear the comment her boss had made as she walked off.

"A break?" Cam said. "Since when does she take breaks?"

As Brennan walked into her office, she closed the door and shut the blinds of the glass windows as well. She plopped down on the couch and rested her head on a pillow. Next thing she knew, she was asleep. Until Booth walked in.

"Bones.." he whispered while gently rocking her trying to wake her conscious. "Bones" he repeats again. This time, she actually opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Uuhh Booth, what time is it?"

"4:47, why?"

"Oh my god! I've been asleep for an hour? I only meant to lie down for a few minutes! Angela should have the I.D. of the victim now. I should go." She got up and started to walk off until Booth stood up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what did I tell you about taking it easy at work?"

"I _am_ taking it easy, Booth. I took it easy for an hour."

"That's not what I meant. I'm trying to say, don't get so excited when a member of the team finds out some noteworthy information about the victim. I don't want you to over exert yourself. And besides, I don't want anything to happen to you or my little peanut." He smiled as he said the last part.

"It is not a peanut Booth."

"Right, I know, but it's a baby the _size_ of a peanut."

"It's not even a baby! It's a fetus."

Booth scoffed and walked out of his partner's office hoping she wouldn't notice the smile on his face as he walked away. Unfortunately, she did and smiled in return.

"_A baby with Bones" _Booth thought, _"This should be interesting"_.


	3. Chapter 3

The Baby in the Bond

A/N: Next chapter's up! I'm probably gonna update two chapters today so I won't have to worry about it for a few days. So chapter 4 should be up soon! Thanks again to my amazing cousin who edits my stories!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Bones

Chapter 3:

On the platform, Angela and Brennan stood over the victim.

"So Mr. Andrew Peretti over here was your next door neighbor huh?" the artist said with an interested look on her face.

"Yes, I remember around the same time my parents left, he disappeared. I always thought that Andrew went with them. But, as time progressed and I found out what happened to my parents, I realized that he wasn't with them. I always did wonder what actually happened to him"

"Well congrats, all that wondering will disappear once this case is done and over with."

"That doesn't mean I don't have other things and people to worry about."

Angela had been looking for an excuse to talk about Brennan, Booth and the baby all day and that last statement was her one way ticket to juicy information. Angela had to smile at what her best friend had just said. At that moment Booth swiped his ID card and came onto the platform.

"Hey Bones, what's… up with that huge grin Angela?"

At this point, Brennan focused her attention away from the skeleton and looked at her friend with wide eyes. Angela hesitated on her response to Booth's question, but got it out eventually.

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! I MEAN, IT TOOK SIX YEARS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU WAITING FOR? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HAVING A BABY!"

Booth and Brennan smiled loosely and chuckled at the sight of their friend's happiness for them. Little did Angela notice that her husband, who was holding their son Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins in his arms, was running onto the platform forgetting to swipe his ID card causing dozens of alarms to go off. Thankfully, one of the security guards shut them off. Hodgins was so in shock. Not from the loud alarms that he had just set off, but from the exclamation his wife had made. He was just coming up to tell them time of death occurred 20 years ago, about 4 months after Brennan said he went missing.

"DOCTOR B.! YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

The new couple turned around to see Jack Hodgins, the Jeffersonian entomologist jumping up and down in excitement while handing Brennan his baby so he wouldn't drop him during his happy dance.

Brennan looked down at her metaphorical nephew and smiled thinking that would one day be her.

"Angela?"

"Y-yeah Booth?" Angela said with a worried tone

"You are _so_ going to get it!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Baby in the Bond

A/N: There's nothing to say except on to chapter 4! And thanks to my cousin the editor and inspiration for my story!

Disclaimer: QUIT MOCKING ME I DON'T OWN THE SHOW D: lol

Chapter 4:

"How could you? How could you do this Angela?" Booth said screaming at the artist while pulling her into Brennan's office. The anthropologist followed behind them.

"Look, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Do you think I give a damn that you're sorry? If 'sorry' would erase your husband's memory of the last five minutes of his life, then it would cut it! But does it? NO! Bones, help me out here!"

Brennan didn't want to take her partner's side. Angela was her best friend and she didn't mean to do it. Besides, now she doesn't have to have the pain of telling Hodgins herself. In a way, she was glad Angela did it. Besides, he was going to find out anyway.

"Oh I'm not getting involved"

"What? W-w-what do you mean you're not getting involved? Bones, I'm your boyfriend! You have to take my side!"

"Ok, first of all, I've told you numerous times I do not like labels and second of all, I do not have to take your side just because you're my boyf-partner!" she caught herself pretty quickly on the last word.

"Do you think Angela meant to do it?" She continued. "No, so stop yelling at her! I mean, it's not like she told Sweets or anything! Then we should worry!"

"Yeah!" Angela cut in

"I only spilled the beans to Hodgins. Come on… it's Hodgins."

"Angela, I understand what you're saying but there were no beans involved… oh, you were being metaphoric. Ok, never mind"

"Good job sweetie. And Booth, I promise you I will shut up about Brennan being pregnant. It will not leave this office until you would like it to."

Sweets had walked in as soon as Angela spoke her last two sentences. He had been taken aback by the news. _"Why wasn't I informed?"_ he thought _"Did they think I'd make them sit through another therapy session if I knew? Which I will make them sit through- but that's not the point."_

Thoughts from his head, which were supposed to stay in his head, literally popped out of his mouth in an upset and angry-like tone.

"I cannot BELIEVE you're pregnant Doctor Brennan! Why should I have to hear it from Angela and not you?"

Angela looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Aaaw crap"

"Oh Aaaaangelaaa?" Booth said while lingering on the 'A's.

"I know, I'm dead."

"Not just that! I'm not talking to you now!"

"What? For how long?"

"Until this case is over!"

Brennan couldn't stand to see two of the most important people in her life fight like they were. They never fought. Not like this anyway. She had to put an end to it.

"Booth, you're being irrational!"

"No sweetie! Forget it! I'm going to my office! Have a nice day Booth!" She said this in a sarcastic tone. Brennan, not being able to decipher sarcasm tilted her head in confusion. Angela walked out pulling Sweets with her. He fumbled a slight protest still having a surprised look on his face. Brennan felt a tear trickle down her face. She lifted a hand to wipe it away, but Booth took her hand before it reached her cheeks and interlocked her fingers with his. With the other hand, he brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. It's just, this is all so new to me and I guess I haven't fully processed it yet."

"Booth, are you ashamed of me?" Brennan said through sobs.

"What? How could you think-"

"Are you embarrassed to admit we're together? To admit that this is your second child out of wedlock?"

"Hey, of course not! I want to shout from the roof tops that I'm with you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Do you realize how many guys hit on you and don't stand a chance? And here I am standing next to you with my baby in your stomach. I am one of the very few guys who actually has a chance to be with you. Do you think I would ever blow that off? Throw that away for the stupidest reason?"

She chuckled slightly, but Booth's face remained apologetic and serious "No" she replied "And the baby is in my uterus, not in my stomach."

"Don't go into details Bones." His facial muscles relaxed into what has become known as the Booth charm smile.

At this point, their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Brennan found it the perfect time to seal the gap between them and cover his mouth with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The Baby in the Bond

A/N: Chapter 5! Thanks to my cousin who edits and inspired this story!

Disclaimer: My life would be amazing if I owned this show, yet sadly, I don't!

Chapter 5:

"Booth" The FBI agent said into his phone.

"Cherie, get over to the Hoover, I need you" said the puckish prosecutor they all know and love, Caroline.

"Oooh, you need my expertise huh?" smirking all the while he said it.

"Just get over here"

_At the Hoover:_

"What do you need Caroline?"

Booth led Caroline into his office. He listened as she started to tell him what her job for him was.

"I need the pictures you're squint took at the crime scene. They're on an SD memory card at the Jeffersonian. Bring it to me."

"Why didn't you just call me? I was just there!"

"Oh is _that _where you were? I thought you were off having lunch with your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" hoping she wouldn't realize the hesitation and worry in his voice.

"Oh please, it's OBVIOUS you two are together! And if there's anyone to thank for that, it's me!"

"Why you?"

"Because Cherie, I'm the one who made you two lovebirds kiss under the mistletoe"

"Oh right, well um, thank you for that but um, that kinda wasn't our first… you know what? Thank you Caroline, for making me kiss my partner."

"That's all I ask for Cher" she said this with a loving grin on her face

"So why do you need the card?"

"Doctor Sweets said he could use his psychological skills to tell us about the victim's personality by looking at pictures of his home."

"Oh no need, Bones knew him. She could just tell us about him."

"Sweets just wants to make sure. So, are you gonna get the card or what?"

"Ok, but who has it?"

"Who do you think has it? The person who deals with all the computer technical whatevers. Angela's the one who put them on the card, and she's the one who has it now"

"Of course Angela has it. And I'm going to have to _talk_ to her to get it" Booth said under his breath

"That won't be a problem, will it Cher?"

"No no, of course not Caroline it's just um, why didn't you call me instead of having me drive here while I was already at the lab"

"That would've been the more efficient thing to do wouldn't it?"

_Back at the Jeffersonian:_

Booth walked back to Angela's office with clammy hands. How was he supposed to talk to her? Ask her for the SD card and walk away like he still hates her and isn't talking to her? _"Maybe she'll understand what I need if I write it down for her. No, no that'll take too long! OH! Maybe if I use sign language! Wait a minute, I'm not deaf! How am I supposed to know sign language? How about-"_

"Hey Booth"

His thoughts were cut off by the all too familiar voice, which he was always happy to hear.

"Hey Bones, could you do me a favor and go get a memory card from Angela for me, please?" He gave her that pouty look he knew she couldn't resist.

"Sorry Booth, but Wendell found a recovering wound on the victim's left femur. I'm going to check it out now" And she resisted the pout

"Aww please – don't just- walk away…"

By the time he finished his sentence, she was already out of sight.

"_Come on Seeley. Face her like a man"_

He walked into the Artist's office and was greeted with a jolly and sincere "Hey Studly"

He looked at her with a straight face without saying a word.

"Still not talking to me huh? You came for the SD card didn't you?"

All Booth did was nod in agreement

"Ok, you can have the card… But you have to say please" Angela said this with an all too triumphant glowing look.

Booth knew she'd find a loop hole out of this. She always does. What was he going to do? He was _not_ going to talk to her! He refused. So he shook his head.

"Oh really, well then how are you gonna get the card? Because I have it and you don't. Come on, I'm making it easy for you. All you have to do is say please. It's not like I'm making you apologize, which you will have to do sometime. But in the meantime, just say please."

He once again just shook his head. At which point Caroline walked in at Angela talking and Booth shaking his head at her. She didn't know what the heck was going on. So she decided to speak.

"What's going on?"

"Caroline! I was trying to get the SD card for you when Ms. Montenegro over here didn't want to give it to me!"

"Um, excuse me Mr. Booth but I said I would give it to you if you said please"

"WELL I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU SO HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY PLEASE?"

"YOU JUST TALKED TO ME!"

A defeated Booth gave up and shrugged his shoulders. Caroline was trying to hide her snickering but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Look Booth, I came over to tell you that you don't have to bother with the card. Sweets took it and dropped it off thirty minutes ago."

"What? But Angela has it, how'd he-"

"I lied" A sneaky Angela replied

"You mean you don't have the card?"

"Nope. I did, but Sweets took it."

"But then why did you-"

"I just wanted to get you to talk to me. I did a pretty good job didn't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: I'm going to attempt to make a B&B fluff chapter so I hope you like it! Special thanks to my editor a.k.a. my amazing cousin :D Thanks to all who read, review, subscribe and add this to favorite stories list! It really means a lot to me!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this show:(

Chapter 6:

Booth and Brennan walked into his mid-sized apartment after a long day at work. Man, he wished he could call it _their_ apartment. But he knew his girlfriend would never agree to that, pregnant or not. Brennan had been silent the whole car ride, which was unusual for her. The whole time, she tapped her short unpainted fingernails against the door of the car counting down the minutes until they would be home. She had a lot on her mind today. Her brain could've exploded into bits and pieces if she thought about anything else. She wanted to talk to Booth about it but she couldn't decide whether to do it tonight or another. They arrived at Booth's apartment and walked into the cold metal railed elevator that they once shared a whole day together in.

Booth slid his tiny key into the lock and rotated it 180 degrees until he heard the click and opened the door. He took off his shiny, polished black shoes and Brennan took off her clunky high heels and they both headed towards the brown leather couch.

"I'm hungry."

"Bones, we just got back from the diner. How are you hungry?"

"When we ate at the diner, I was feeding the baby. Now _I'm _the one who's hungry."

"Well help yourself to anything in the kitchen"

"Thank you" She said as she got up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"I have some fruit in the fridge and-"

"That's ok, I'll make some toast"

"You know, I find it funny how you are the only person I know who will be completely satisfied with a piece of toast for a meal."

"Well I'm satisfied with a lot of things Booth." She said with a sinister grin on her face.

Booth being, well, Booth had to think about what she said before fully processing and understanding what she meant. After realizing what she had implied, he smiled proudly. Once the toast popped out of the toaster, making Brennan jump, she headed back towards the couch where she had left her partner when she got up. She sat down on the couch eating her toast while resting her feet in his lap. The only sound was the sound of toast crunching in Brennan's mouth.

"Soooo…" This time Booth broke the silence. "How was your day?"

"That's a poor conversation starter. In the late seventeenth century, people would traditionally-"

"I had a nice day thanks for asking."

"But I didn't ask you how your day- oh, you were being sarcastic. Well, in that case that was very humorous Booth."

Silence fell throughout the room once again.

"Booth, I'm tired" she said changing the subject.

"Ok, just finish your toast and we'll head to bed, we've had a pretty long day anyway."

Booth was only half way through his sentence when Bones shoved the remaining half of toast into her mouth.

"I'm done" She mumbled through a full mouth.

"Wow, I'm not sure if that's safe or sanitary."

Brennan swallowed the toast "It's neither." Her throat was scratched from swallowing the toasted bread.

"Well then I guess you're just an eager beaver."

"I don't know what that means."

"You don't have to, let's just head to bed."

As Booth led Brennan to his bedroom, he placed his hand on the small of her back like he normally does while walking with her. Sometimes it's hard for him to restrain himself from making any signs of physical contact with her because people might notice a change between them. But at home, he can touch her however he pleases.

"Can I borrow some pajamas? I don't have any here."

"Sure Bones, but I told you last time to bring some of your clothes over here." He said tossing her a navy blue tank top that read "FBI" and sweatpants.

She caught the clothes Booth had let her use in her right hand. She started undressing herself out of her work clothes and into more comfortable clothes. She realized how his clothes smelled just like him, and she loved that.

"But I don't live here."

"It would be much easier if you did." Booth admitted under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Bones, all I'm saying is that I think you should take living arrangements under consideration. I mean, we're having a baby together for God's sake. And you should think about marriage too."

"Marriage? What about marriage? You already know how I feel about marriage!"

"Yeah, and you know how I feel about it too!"

"I always said I never wanted to be a man's possession. That's what marriage traditionally is. When a man claims a wife as his trophy."

"Ok listen to me. I don't want to take you into possession. But I want to claim you as my trophy. People show off their trophies don't they? That's what I want us to be like."

"You want me to be your trophy so you can show me off?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

They both started climbing into bed. Brennan had thought about what to say next, but what was going on in her head could not be said out loud. She was speechless, not for the first time today. She had caused awkward silences between them throughout the day. Cold, crisp silences that yearn to be broken.

"_Was that a proposal? I don't even know what that was? Is a possession different than a trophy? What do I say? I'm not in the mood to let my pregnancy hormones get a hold of my tears so I better just break it off."_

"Goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones." Booth replied sounding hurt. He knew she wanted to end their conversation and used 'goodnight' as an excuse.

"_That was not the reaction I expected her to have. Did I just propose? If I did, then that was a lousy proposal! Maybe I should buy a ring and do this right so she won't just think I'm proposing to her from out of the blue because of our baby. This woman drives me crazy. But I love her all the same."_

Bones turns her body so that her back is facing Booth. In a way, it was like she was giving him the cold shoulder. Something in which he hated receiving from her.

"Thanks for the goodnight kiss babe"

"But I didn't- oh. Sarcasm?"

"Do you need me to make some sort of sarcasm sign that I should hold up every time I want to make a sarcastic remark?"

"Now _that_ time I knew you were being sarcastic."

"Nice job." He hoped she had forgotten about what he had just called her. It just slipped out. The thing is, he said it so casually no one could've guessed it slipped like soap.

"And don't think I haven't realized what you just called me." and there it goes.

"Sorry, I know you don't like nicknames. Heck, it took you forever to accept the nickname 'Bones'."

"That's ok. I kinda like it."

"So, do I get my goodnight kiss or not?"

Brennan chuckled at how cute she thought her 'so-called' boyfriend was. "Yes you do."

She leaned in and he accepted her passionate kiss gracefully. Both of them realized that it lasted longer than a simple goodnight kiss, but neither of them did anything to stop it. Booth climbed on top of her kissing her more avidly pulling her closer to his body. It was like he wanted to fuse them together. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she grabbed him fiercely. He started taking off the clothes that she had just put on until she was stripped down to her undergarments. It was just like the dream he had when he was in the coma, yet much much better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually updating two chapters today! I hope you all enjoy them! Thanks to all who read, review, subscribe and add this to favorite stories! I really appreciate it! Anyway, time for chapter 7! Thanks to my cousin for editing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Chapter 7:

"Morning Sleepyhead" a groggy Seeley Booth said as he saw his partner's eyes open for the first time this morning.

"Morning Booth… Uh oh!" Bones said covering her mouth as she raced for the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Uh oh is right. She didn't sound so good. Booth ran into the bathroom to find Brennan sitting down leaning against the tiled wall looking exhausted. Booth leaned down next to her and started rubbing her back to ease the pain.

"Bones, you ok? Do you want me to get you some toast or crackers to help settle your stomach?"

"Yes please."

Booth couldn't help but feel guilty about all this. He kept thinking her pain was entirely his fault. To tell the truth, it was his fault. She was carrying _his_ baby inside her, right? Even though guilt weighs down almost all of the thoughts in his head, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit grateful. Booth was so happy Brennan allowed him to be around her even while pregnant due to the fact that he wasn't around much when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker. _Oh my god! Parker! He has to tell Parker about him, Bones, and the Baby! He shouldn't be upset with this. He loves Bones and has always wanted to be a big brother._

While Booth was getting Brennan her post-morning sickness snack, she took the time to stand up, brush her teeth and moan. She told Booth a couple of years ago that she wanted to have a baby. She said it was selfish of her not to have one. And here she is, pregnant with a child. Her child. Their child. Why was she not getting the feeling she thought she'd get? Finally, she's having the child she wanted. But something wasn't right. Was she forgetting something? Was she having regrets? Brennan couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she realized it.

There were two things on her mind, actually more like two people. And their names were Hacker and Cam. _That's it._ She's nervous about the two parents-to-be's bosses. How and when were they supposed to tell them? In a way, she was hoping maybe Angela, Hodgins, or Sweets had already blabbed to her so she wouldn't have the pressure of having to tell her herself.

Booth was thinking the same thing. He had to tell Hacker. The one thing he was afraid of was Hacker still having feelings for his Bones. Yes, _his _Bones. Their lives started out on a narrow road, yet now they have reached a fork and they don't know which path to take. Why couldn't there be a shortcut?

oOo

"Have you determined cause of death Doctor Brennan?

"Yes Cam, he was hit on the head with something with rounded edges. Have Hodgins test for particulates which could help us determine what the weapon was made out of."

"Yes Doctor Brennan. You know, sometimes I feel as if you're _my _boss."

"Yes well I am a more reliable and intelligent candidate for boss, but seeing as you took over for Dr. Goodman, that put you right at the top of the list."

"Yes, I enjoy working with you too Doctor Brennan."

"I'm glad you think so."

"BONES! TIME FOR A BREAK!" Booth called from halfway across the lab with his coat in one hand and his car keys in the other. "WE'RE GOING TO THE DINER!" The way he said "the diner" made it seem he was acting to cover up what they were actually doing. Although, Brennan didn't even know what they were actually doing.

"Would you excuse me Cam? STOP SCREAMING! YOU COULD'VE WALKED OVER HERE AND TOLD ME!"

Brennan walked off the platform towards her office to grab her coat when she was stopped by Booth.

"Bones, we're not going to the diner."

"I know, I can tell by your bad acting skills. And you say I'm the one who needs acting lessons."

"What? I'm a great actor!"

"Sure you are, Booth! You just keep thinking that" The last part was muttered under her breath.

"So where are we going?"

"Baby shopping!"

"We're going to buy a baby? Why? I'm already carrying one in my uterus! Why do we need another one?"

"Are you serious? Hey genius, we're going shopping for _the_ baby. Not _a_ baby"

"Oh, well that makes more sense. You should've started with that. And how are we going to determine what to shop for if we don't even know the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know! We can just take a look around. I kinda wanna see how baby shopping with you will be like."

With that being said, Booth took Brennan outside to his black SUV, opened up the door on the passenger's side for her to get in and then walked to the driver's side and got into the car himself. All was silent throughout the ride to the store. Brennan had started becoming very silent during car rides. All she did was tap her feet against the plastic floor padding and click her fingernails on the railing of the door. Every once in a while she'd fidget with the window opening button. Sometimes the only noise they'd hear was the sound of the window opening and closing. Booth had found it strange and awkward, so he was always looking for subjects to talk about. The baby had become a frequently discussed topic lately.

"So, what do you want?"

"A baby"

"No bones, I mean gender wise"

"Oh, well I don't know. I don't really care as long as it's healthy and-"

"But if you had to pick, what would you choose?"

"I guess I can't really choose a-"

"JUST PICK A DAMN GENDER!"

"Alright, alright! Don't be so bossy. Well I don't want to choose just from my gut feeling, you know I hate that. There is a fifty-fifty chance of either a girl or boy so why choose? What would you-"

"A girl!"

"Wow, that was fast. How come you're so sure that's what you want?"

"Because if we have a girl, she's going to be as smart, beautiful, brave, and as gorgeous as you are"

"Beautiful and gorgeous have just about the same meaning. Why use them both?"

"Because that's just how amazingly beautiful you are" Booth had on his charming smile that Bones had loved.

"Thank you. Well I hope he or she is as courageous, empathetic, handsome and as open-hearted as you are."

"This kid is going to be so amazing… and so lucky"

"She really is."

"She? You think we're having a girl?"

"Well I hope so, yes. I feel that I can bond with her more if we share some similarities such as gender."

"Trust me, if the baby is a squint like you, you'll have lots in common. I can just picture the baby's first word being phalanges or skull or bones or… SQUINT! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO TEACH OUR BABY TO SAY SQUINT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!"

"You do and I'm suing for full custody."

"You're a meany mama bones, you know that right?"

oOo

Booth and Brennan walked into Buy Buy Baby. The only other time she'd been here is when she went shopping for a stuffed bunny to buy for baby Michael. She never really stopped to look around. She just went right to the bunnies and walked out without checking out anything else. Booth bent down to pick up a small plastic basket to carry the products in.

They walked through the store hand in hand getting smiles from other expecting couples around them. They stopped by the carriages and car seats. There was a navy blue almost denim looking fabric covering a little car seat for boys. It had a large plastic cone in between where the legs should be that way the handles could click right into it and the baby could be carried by the bar.

"This is cute if it were a boy which it won't be, mind you." Stated Brennan picking it up rocking it up and down testing for weight.

"Gee, I don't know. Wouldn't that cone between the legs be uncomfortable?" replied Booth with an almost apologetic tone that he did not accept of what the mother of his child was picking out."

Brennan looked disappointed. "I suppose. I'm just not used to shopping for a baby. I don't get that feeling most expecting mothers get while pregnant."

"And what might that feeling be?" Booth furrowed his right eyebrow with a quizzical look in his warm chocolaty brown eyes.

"The feeling that I need to buy everything in this store to satisfy my needs of spoiling this child. I don't feel that way."

Booth chuckled at his partner. "You're not supposed to feel that way! Mother's who do that are crazy!"

"Does that mean that you are calling Angela crazy?"

"The statement stands for itself Bones."

"Very well then. Shall we continue?"

"Yes we shall."

They continued walking hand in hand as they browsed through the large and crowded baby store. They passed by the toys, which were more for toddlers but they stopped to take a look anyway. There were jack-in-the-boxes, teething rings, toy balls, stuffed animals and more. They even saw the same bunny that they had bought for Michael. They decided to continue their journey and stop to look at the baby books. Brennan picked one up that was named What to Expect When You're Expecting Booth picked up a book that was called 10,000 Baby Names and Their Meanings.

"I'm buying this!" They both said simultaneously. They stared at each other with wise-cracking grins.

They put their books into the basket that Booth was holding. They walked on to the next isle that caught their interest. The onsies!

There were onesies in all colors. Blue, pink, purple, green, yellow, orange and many more. Brennan picked up a soft short sleeved baby pink onesie that read "I'm a mini genius like my mommy!"

"Booth look!"

"Hey, it's like they knew you were coming here today! But check this one out!"

Booth held up another baby pink onesie that read "My daddy has a gun. Don't mess with me!"

"Ok, you are certainly buying that! But why are we only picking out female clothing items? What if it's a male?"

"Tell you what. We buy the onesies in case it's a girl. And we go in search for bibs for boys. How does that sound?"

"That sounds attainable."

"Great, the bibs are in the next isle."

They rush to the next isle to see bibs individually packaged and hanging from a metal rack. There were two racks, one for each gender. Booth went over to the girls rack again while Brennan pulled him over to the next rack.

"You promised for boys, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember what happened 26 seconds ago, thank you." Booth said with a tone that had a bit of aggravation, but also a little disappointment combined.

"I like this one! It says 'Momma's boy' can we get it?"

"Bones, we are NOT buying our boy a bib that says 'Momma's Boy'. Our child won't be a Momma's Boy. He's going to be tough and individual. How about this one?"

Booth held up a white bib with blue lining sewn around the edges with a little yellow and black bumblebee flying on the left side of the bib. On the right, there was a blue butterfly. In the middle, it read "Float like a butterfly, Sting like a bee."

"That's appealing. Put it in the basket! I'm thinking about this one! What are your views on it?"

Brennan handed Booth a blue bib that said "I'm guilty… of being cute."

"Get it Booth? 'I'm guilty'? You know, because we prove people guilty all the time because… it's our job. It's very humorous!"

"I think that's fine. Put it in with our other stuff."

"This is more fun than I thought it'd be Booth."

"Yeah, I'm having fun too! I thought baby shopping with you would give me a huge headache but… Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, I believe you just did giving the fact that the words came out of your loud in a loud enough tone."

"I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven."

They carried the basket full of the new items they were purchasing for their unborn infant and walked over to an area full of cribs all shapes and sizes. There were big and small ones, light colored and dark colored, tall and short ones and there were enough cribs to find the perfect one out of.

"Bones check this out! Isn't this the cutest crib ever?"Booth said pointing to a white crib with smooth, wood edges. It had blue fabric intertwined through the bars of the bed. The fabric had blue boats on it with steam coming out of their smoke stacks. The legs of the bed were curved with carved swirl designs on the bottom.

"I don't like it."

"What? Why? Come on, it's adorable!"

"I'm not very fond of this shade of blue."

"Aw please don't be picky with shades!"

"I'm not being picky! Here, how about this one?" pointing to a tan colored wooden crib with yellow fabric embedded around the edges. There were ducks on the fabric instead of boats like the one Booth showed her. The bars were simple and straight down as were the legs.

"I'm not very fond of this shade of yellow." Booth said in an imitating tone.

"Excuse me! I don't have to like everything you pick out and you don't have to like everything I pick out. Do we understand each other?"

"Sure, whatever. And you know I only picked that shade of blue because it reminded me of your eyes."

"Oh, wow. But my eyes aren't that shade of blue."

"It doesn't matter. Every time I look at something blue whether it be your color or not, I always picture your eyes."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah well now you do. And whenever I see something pink, I picture your lips which I love to kiss so much."

"Oh yeah?" Brennan said while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Prove it."

Booth looked right into blue and touched pink all in a heartbeat. These moments were ones he would consider some of the best of his life. Forgetting they were in public, Brennan cut it off. She couldn't wipe away the smile that was forming at the corners of her mouth. She only smiled like that when Booth was around to create it.

"If we do decide to buy anything, let's agree not to spend too much money."

"Good idea Bones. And besides I already bought something pretty expensive, but it's in my apartment."

"Really, what is it? I haven't seen anything."

"Well of course you haven't. It's hidden."

"Why? Where?"

"That's kinda the point of the word 'hidden'. I'm not telling you what or where it is. But I'll give you a hint. It's still in its box."

"A cardboard box?" a now very curious Brennan asked.

"A velvet box" Booth said with a smirk on his face exemplifying that the fact that he was ready to burst.

"I don't know what that means."

"You'll see very soon."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Baby in the Bond

A/N: Next chapter! Thanks to my amazing cousin for editing! I apologize in advance for the person I am including in this chapter. I just felt like I had to! Thanks for reading! It means more than the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own bones no matter how much I wish I did

Chapter 8:

The next day came and Brennan was on the platform studying the bones once again. She had been looking at the same rib for almost an hour. There was something different about it that she couldn't interpret. Everything seemed different to her these days. She just wished somebody could get her to focus her attention away from her past neighbor. A few minutes had passed and her wish came true, yet this was not the person she would like to be distracted by.

"Hello, Temperance! How are you doing? You look great, as always!" spoken by a familiar deep voice of a man she wished not to be seen with right now.

When would Hacker even learn to stop using those flirty lines on her?

"Hello Andrew, I'm doing ok, are you?"

"Fantastic! I was just wondering if we could have a little talk in your office" he said pointing towards where Brennan's office was located.

"Yes, of course."

They walked to Brennan's office. As they walked off the platform, Hacker put his hand on the small of her back. She tried to free herself. _"Only Booth holds me like that. Nobody else."_ She thought

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No it's just-" She was just about to tell her partner's boss about their relationship when Booth walked in. Thank god!

"Bones! What are you- Hacker?"

"Hello Booth. I was just having a private word with Temperance."

"Bones, did you tell him anything?"

"Not a word"

"W-what's going on?" Hacker asked worried

"Nothing, can I have a word with you outside please?"

Booth took Hacker outside of Brennan's office and stood by the door telling him what he needed to be told. Brennan saw them talking through the glass but could only see their mouths moving swiftly. Hacker looked disappointed and Booth looked strict.

oOo

"I-I was going to ask _my_ Temperance for a second chance."

"Well _my_ Temperance is carrying my child so I think that will be a little difficult."

"I can't believe this!"

"Can we please continue working together?"

"I don't think I should let you."

"With all due respect sir, it's not your decision. Sweets gets to decide whether we're still suitable partners or not."

"With all due respect Agent, it _is_ my decision. I decide whether to even submit you to therapy. I could terminate this partnership right now if I wanted to!"

"Sir, me and Bones have the highest crime solving rate in D.C. Would you really want to terminate that? What will the FBI think of you then?"

"Fine, I'll think about it, but don't think you're off the hook just yet."

Hacker walked away from the door and out of the high-tech lab while Booth walked back into Brennan's office and was greeting with a slap in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?"

"You should've let me tell him! I understand that he's your boss but he doesn't yell at me!"

"True, but would you want me to be the one to tell _your_ boss?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

oOo

As the time to go home grew closer, Booth was waiting anxiously because he had a little black velvet box waiting for Bones at home. He decided he'd show her what it was tonight. He couldn't wait to get home and relax after a long day of arguing with Hacker.

Everyone said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you on Monday's. This weekend was going to be a good one. He could feel it. As they were walking out, Booth took Brennan's hand into his.

"Booth! Someone will see us!"

"No one's looking Bones. That's why I could do this." He leaned to his left and kissed her temple.

"If someone sees and we get questioned on Monday, I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me Bones." Booth said with a smirk. How he couldn't wait to open that velvet box for her to see.

They walked into Booth's apartment and Brennan raced to relax on the couch, as she always did right after she walked into his place. Booth followed her, picked up her feet to place in his lap and started to talk. He fidgeted with her toes as he started talking about the hidden surprise.

"So you know that little velvet box I told you I was hiding?"

"Yes, I recall you saying something about a box."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"How am I supposed to know what it is if you haven't yet told me?"

"Come on, A little… velvet… box" he said it very slowly for her to comprehend what he was implying. She replied with the same slow tone.

"I still… have no… idea"

"Well you're sitting on it so if you would like to know what it is, please let me get it."

Brennan gets up to find nothing resting beneath her.

"I don't see anything!"

"That's because it's under the cushion!" said Booth grabbing the box from under the couch.

Bones sat back down in awe. She finally knew what he was holding. All she could think was how someone of her intelligence could not guess that a little velvet box would contain a ring in it. An engagement ring from Booth. What would she say? She wouldn't have to say anything until he opened up the box. _"Oh my god, this ring is beautiful!" _She thought. Booth was grinning charmingly. He knew how she felt about marriage and yet he still had the confidence to ask her with the possibility of being turned down a third time. But he knew somewhere deep down that this time would be different.

"Well Bones? Do I really need to say anything?"

Brennan just shook her head with her mouth still wide open. She couldn't believe this was happening. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Bones, why are you crying? You're not supposed to be upset. You're supposed to be happy! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? I-"

"Booth, I don't want to marry you just because I've been impregnated."

"No no no no you've got this all wrong! I don't want to marry you because of the baby! I want to marry you because… well because… because I love you."

He was just full of surprises tonight. He'd never told her he loved her before and she never told him. He thought it, well they both thought it. But neither of them had the courage to say it out loud.

"I love you Bones. Don't you love me?"

"Well, yes I do but-"

"But nothing, you love me?"

"Yes of course I love you Booth. But I just don't think that's a good enough reason for marriage."

"Please don't make this my third rejection. I thought this would be different. I thought _you'd_ be different."

"Booth-"

"And what is your idea for the perfect reason to marry me huh? What's it gonna be?"

"Angela told me when she turned down Hodgins' first proposal, she told him that she had to get that feeling. She didn't know how to explain it but she said she needed to feel something. Something big. I don't feel that right now."

"Come on, are you really gonna listen to Angela? Do you know how many boyfriends she's had? She has a new one every week. Well, before she married Hodgins. And even though she didn't feel it the first time, they still got married right? So I'm going to keep trying until you say yes because I want you." Booth said exceedingly convincing

"You have me Booth."

"Not the way I want to have you."

"Well fine, if you don't have me the way you want me I guess I'll be leaving."

Brennan stood up to leave. What was he supposed to do? Tie her to a chair until she gave in? This was supposed to be a romantic night for the two of them. Now it turned into a big fight. He wanted her so badly and he wouldn't rest until he had her. He wanted marriage, and that's what he was set on achieving.

"Bones wait."

"No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome"

Where had he heard that before?

"Well then let's go for a different outcome, hear me out. You talk to older couples. Who say they have been in love for thirty or forty of fifty years, right? It's always the guy who says 'I knew'. I knew. Right from the beginning. I'm that guy."

It was all coming back to him. He had said these exact words that night in front of the Hoover FBI building. The night she had turned him down. The night she had missed out on a chance for lifetime happiness. The night that had changed both of their lives.

"_I don't have your kind of open heart."_ Bones thought wanting to say out loud to continue the reenactment of their past conversation. "One of the most important conversations they've ever had.

"Booth, we've had this conversation before. I know how it goes. I've never been able to forget it."

"Yeah well me neither. And what happened that night during the Lauren Eames case? You told me you made a mistake and you didn't want to have any regrets. You told me you missed your chance! Now you have another one! Why don't you just make it easy for the both of us and take the chance! I promise you won't regret it."

"I don't know Booth. I-"

"Please. That's all I ask of you. I don't just want to be a weekend-to-weekend dad like I am with Parker. I want a family."

"We are a family Booth. We always have been. A family consists of a male and a female working together in order to help raise and protect an infant or child together. That's what we are."

"No. A family is a married couple in love raising a child. We're having a child, we're in love. The only part missing is the marriage part!"

"Booth marriage is a traditional ritual which in the late eighteenth century was-"

"Could you please stop thinking with your head for once and think with your heart?"

"You know I always go with the facts."

"I don't need facts. Anybody could tell me facts. I want to hear what your heart has to say. Something that only you could tell me."

"My heart says that I love you. More than I ever thought possible."

"My heart says that I want to marry you. More than I've ever wanted to marry anyone before."

"My heart says I found that feeling."

They continue their conversation consisting of sentences starting with "my heart" while Booth slips the beautiful 8.5 karat white gold ring onto her finger. It had a slim and shiny band with one big diamond on the front surrounded by two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"My heart says I want to kiss you."

"My heart says go for it"

With that, Booth grabbed her and pulled her in for one of the most passionate kisses they've ever had. Almost as passionate as their first night together, the day that Vincent had lived and served his last day on earth. They were perfect together. It was as clear as day. Or as Clark had put it, "Even a blind man could see it." That moment was the moment both of them had waited their entire lives for. Now it was time to go to the bedroom and celebrate with each other.

A/N: Let me know what you think! I'll update the next chapter soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Time for chapter nine! Thanks for reading and thanks to my awesome cousin the editor! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Early in the morning, Brennan had woken up to her usual morning sickness trying not to wake up her snoring partner. She had tiptoed to the bathroom as fast as she could and shut the creaky door as quietly as she can. Whenever she got sick, he would suffocate her with help. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but he would take it to the top and she would give him the same reply every time. _"Booth, I'm a big girl I can do it myself. I'm pregnant not incapacitated."_

Later on, Booth awoke to Brennan, the love of his life, in his arms with their legs intertwined. Life could not get any better for the inseparable partners. They were engaged to be married, had a baby on the way and a whole new life ahead of them which they were going to reach step by step.

"Morning baby."

"I'm going to need to get used to that." said Brennan with a tired but sincere looking grin on her face

"Hey! I thought you said you liked the nickname!"

"I did. But that doesn't mean it's not going to take some getting used to."

Booth had started to tune her out as he leaned down to kiss Brennan's abdomen where his baby lied. He could almost see their child's face calling to them. The sound of their baby was so sweet. It was like a melody that cannot be described. A song that cannot be sung by just anyone.

"And good morning to you too baby." He desperately hoped he'd hear his baby's sweet song reply to his greeting.

"First of all, it's a fetus. And second of all, she can't hear you yet Booth. It'll be a few months before cognitive development takes place. Although cognitive development first starts when the child is born but seeing as how we will be able to-"

"Bones, let me have this one please. You know, you should try talking to the baby. She should be hearing her mother's voice every morning, every night, and maybe a little during the day."

"But I talk to people during the day. People who have already been born. Why utilize my time talking to someone who can't even hear me, let alone respond to me when I'm talking."

"And by the way, do me a favor and don't use so many big words during your pregnancy."

Bones was starting to misinterpret what Booth was saying to her. She thought that he was telling her what and what not to do by using the baby as her excuse. Which he was _not_ trying to make her think. But it seemed as though that's what was happening.

"But my occupation requires the use of intricate, scientific and reasonable words to help me carry on with my duties as a forensic anthropologist."

"Yeah I know but I want you to talk baby talk with the baby. Otherwise her first words will be things she hears you say while in your stomach. Such as pelvic diameter, zygomatic, antemortem, postmortem. You know, stuff you say on the job."

"Booth, she won't be able to interpret what she hears while in my uterus. All she hears is noise. And she won't be at work with me enough to have my words be her first."

"I know. I'm sorry. You know, I actually do want our baby to be just like her momma." Booth said before kissing her softly on the lips enjoying it a little too much.

"We better get ready for work. It's almost 9:00"

"BOOTH! We're going to be late! To top it all off, I need to go to my apartment for a change of clothes and I need to shower!"

"Ok, go shower here, we'll go to your apartment once you're out and ready. But you're bringing a couple of extra outfits to leave at my place."

"Fine by me. But… wait a minute. I heard the words 'outfits' and 'my place' in the same sentence. I told you what's the point in doing that if I don't live here?"

"I was going to ask you this later but-"

"Don't you dare ask me to move in with you." Brennan said with a stern and strict voice. What was she getting so mad about? They were engaged to be married and she was angry at him for asking her to move in with him. Or so that's what Booth thought.

"What? Why?"

"Because I was planning on asking you the same thing later tonight. My apartment is bigger. It has two bedroom's one for us and one for the baby. But I think once my lease is up, we should buy a house that will fit us, the baby and Parker." Every time she says Parker's name, she pictured his reaction to hearing about his dad's new fiancée and his new sibling. Sometimes she pictured his reaction to be thrilled and happy. Other times she pictured him to be upset and feeling replaced. She would never want her stepson to think that her baby would ever replace the love she had for him. Parker was the first child she ever actually loved. He took up a large part of her heart. She always has loved him, and she always will.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"No no! You could never impose! _I'm_ the one asking you remember? Besides, we only ever stay at your place. We never spend the night at my apartment and I feel like I'm imposing."

Booth laughed at how much he and Brennan thought alike. They were two totally different people with totally different beliefs who have different understandings on the way of life, yet they always know what is on each other's mind. Two opposites have never attracted so perfectly. It had to be fate. He didn't care if Bones didn't believe it. Because to tell the truth, it _was_ fate that brought them together. He knew it was fate from the moment he stepped into the lecture hall at American University watching her speak about defleshing techniques. He even knew it was fate when she told him she didn't believe in fate not even a minute after meeting him. The memory still lingered in his brain. "_Do you believe in fate?" "Absolutely not. Ludicrous." _They both stated with smiles on their faces.

Those few words were the start of the most remarkable and tender relationship both of them had ever had. It's funny to think that the slightest amount of words could set off a spark. A spark that could power a whole fourth of July parade. A spark that could only be generated by the power and love they create between themselves. These feelings are produced in the heart. They multiply and multiply and never run out of supply. The thought of ever running out of feelings for one is unbearable to even think about. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly.

Just thinking about the house they would one day live together in made Booth smile from ear to ear. He pictured it vividly. He saw Brennan holding their newborn child feeding her formula from a bottle. Parker was sitting next to his step-mom at the kitchen table eating mac-and-cheese, his favorite meal made by Brennan. The kitchen was large and beautiful with an island type counter in the middle of the room. A large chrome refrigerator stands next to the white stove. Brown granite countertops with a touch of pink in it surround the large sink. The table was circular and made of mahogany wood with four matching chairs around it. Four chairs fit for a family.

He pictured them relocating to the living room after dinner where lies a 103 inch plasma screen television that Booth had always wanted. Tan leather chairs. All four family members sat together, Brennan cradling their baby in her arms. They were a family. He knew this was only a fantasy, but he didn't want to wake from it.

"Booth? Booth? Hello? Earth to Booth. I think that's what people say to get others' attention.

"Huh what?" his fantasy bubble was popped and the remains were on the floor."

"So what do you think?"

"I think you look very nice, you have nothing to worry about."

"Booth what are you talking about? I was asking about your answer on moving into my place."

"Oh _that's _what you meant! I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out and came up with some substitute excuse… But I did mean it though."

"Why thank you. And could you please give me an answer?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'll move in with you!"

"Excellent! When can you move in?"

"When I want to move in! Which is soon." He gave her his charming smile while raising an eyebrow. It was his irresistible face.

"Oh, I see what you did there! You said that to show that you are an independent individual who takes control over when he wants to leave. That's very a masculine and alpha-male-like move. I quite enjoyed it."

Booth was starting to wonder if alpha-male was a good thing. It was something she always called him and he didn't know why! What's the difference between an alpha-male and just plain male?

"And now that we are moving in together, I'm going to teach you how to speak earthling."

"I don't know what that means."

"Soon enough Bones, soon enough."

oOo

A few days later, Brennan walked into her apartment after a long and tiring day at

work and pregnancy made it especially hard to walk around the Jeffersonian all day. All she wanted to do was go home, jump into bed and sleep. She walked into a house with boxes on top of boxes stacked everywhere. Booth was opening one labeled "kitchen" with sharpie on the side. He had taken the day off to start unpacking, yet Brennan noticed after all this time of being home, "kitchen" was the only boxed opened.

"Hey Bones! Ready to unpack?"

"Are you joking?"

"No, why? Are you regretting wanting me to move in?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that I've had a long day and I'm exhausted. And hungry."

"Aww babe, that's nothing to worry about… You're always hung- That came out sounding wronger than intended."

Brennan gave him a look he couldn't describe. It was a combination of the death stare, confusion, and a just plain blank look. After a few seconds, her combined facial expression lightened up.

"First of all, I know I'm always hungry. It's your baby who eats everything I put into my stomach. Second of all, wronger is not a word. You'd use the word 'worse'."

"What are you, the grammar police? And how come you say "your" baby when she does something you wish she didn't."

"Because you both eat like pigs. No offense intended towards you whatsoever."

"None taken. Now come sit next to me and tell me about your day."

He sat down on the middle seat of the three seater couch and patted the space to his left. The right seat was covered with tons and tons of boxes piled on top of each other. She slumped down on the seat and he put his arm around her while she laid her head on his shoulder. They intertwined their hands and she told him about her hectic day.

"Well, when I got to work, Cam suggested I interrogate a suspect for this murder. ME! You know I'm not good with people! Sweets had to walk me through it using the earpiece! It was quite complicated! And why is it taking us this long to solve my neighbor's case when it never takes us this long to solve any other ones? Anyway, his alibi checks out. He was biking with a couple friends on a trail in which they had to sign in to get into. I drove all the way to the trail to see that he was telling the truth. He wasn't lying about the check in sheet. Then, I drove back to the Jeffersonian where I realized I forgot my meeting with Sweets. I arrived and he didn't want to give me a session because you weren't there. I guess there was no point in giving us our "partnership session" if only one partner was present. I forgot to tell him you had taken the day off. I drove back to the lab where Hodgins pulled me out to go visit Zack in the mental asylum. Of all the days we could've done that, the genius picks today! We stayed and talked to him for about 45 minutes when we started to leave. Hodgins swiped his card and we were denied access to leave. I tried mine and the same thing happened. As it turns out, my little genius assistant took the metal backing off our cards and clipped one to his loony bin library card so he could escape! Do you remember that he did that to Sweet's card? So the security guard let us out after about fifteen minutes of arguing with him. Hodgins took me back to the lab where Cam found a stab wound on the victim's right femur. Who stabs someone in their leg? She also ran a tox screen and turns out that Mr. Peretti used drugs. Hodgins found fibers on his ribs and made _me_ run it through the mass spec and it was polyester. That brought us to Angela running it through the Angela-tron. She said the fibers were a shade of blue. She brought up the color wheel and the color found on the fibers was the same exact color vest the Wal-Mart employees wore. He never worked at Wal-Mart! He told me years ago that he worked in his family business at a furniture store his whole life. Where did the vest come from then? Then it was late and I came home and now here I am talking to you about my day."

"Wow…"

"That's it? "Wow" is all you have to say after 4 minutes and 47 seconds of blabbing to you about my day?"

"You didn't let me finish! I was also going to say that that sounds tiring and I'm sure you'll need some rest… Right after we unpack."

"I am very displeased with you at this very moment."

"Geez Bones. I'm only teasing you. Go to bed. I'll be there soon. Let me just unpack a few boxes and I'll head to our room."

"Ok, are you going to be ok lifting those boxes by yourself? You might strain your back."

He loved how caring she was. But at the same time he really wanted her to go to bed and relax so he could do his man work.

"Yeah Bones, I'll be fine. If I hurt my back you could just magically fix it like you always do."

"It's not magic Booth."

"You and I both have different definitions on that word."

"Yes indeed we do." Brennan said with a toothy grin. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones."

Booth watched his girlfriend walk into the bedroom. He stood up and looked around his new apartment. _"Where to start, where to start. Boothy, you got a lot of work to do."_

He continued with his box of kitchen supplies and worked his way down to toiletries. He put all of his shampoos and soaps in the shower, his toothbrush in the holder next to Brennan's and his towels in the closet where she kept hers. All that was left was the bedroom stuff. He'd save that for tomorrow so he wouldn't wake Brennan up. So he decided to open a box that said memories. It was in a padded cream and pink colored fabric box with a slot for a picture on the top. It still had the paper that said "place picture here" in it. He hadn't looked in that box in a few months and he was enthusiastic to see what had accumulated inside. He never realized how many of his memories involved Brennan. Actually, practically all of his memories involved Brennan. He lifted the top of the box and there lay 3 picture frames wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped each one individually the first one happened to be a picture of Booth and Parker. The second one was in a diamond bordered frame. It held a picture of the whole gang. Booth and Brennan in the middle, Cam, Sweets and Vincent next to Booth. Hodgins, Wendell and Angela next to Brennan. They were at the founding fathers one night after a case was solved. The bartender had taken the picture for them. They all looked so happy and he remembered that night vividly but when the picture was being taken, the only person he realized he was with was Brennan. It was like the whole world just disappeared and they were the only two who still walked the face of the earth.

The third picture frame was blue and had branch like lines coming from all directions. There was a picture of Booth and Brennan sitting down, his left hand tangled with her right hand. They both smiled like there was no tomorrow. The picture had been taken before they were together even though the picture looked like they were a couple. The background was blurry but they were crystal clear. He couldn't remember where they were or why they were holding hands if they weren't dating but he _could _remember that a shock wave was sent through his body when their hands first touched. It was like he had been electrocuted by a cable wire. _"Now I remember!"_ Angela had taken the picture forcing them to look like they were in love. She lied and told them it was inspiration of another piece of art. Really, it was just an excuse to get a snapshot of them holding hands. Although, it's not like neither of them hadn't enjoyed it.

The picture brought a huge smile to his face. He looked back into the box and dug through to see what else he had stored. He had an extra "cocky" belt buckle given to him by Brennan in case something happened to his current one. There was a sprig of mistletoe. The very same mistletoe he and Brennan had kissed under three years prior. He even saved the little piece of gum she transferred from her mouth to his and kept it in a Ziploc bag. He also had kept the bullet that had shot him close to the heart. The bullet he had taken for Brennan. _"Why do I still have all these? Oh yeah, because these were some of the best moments of my life. Except for being shot, but I took the bullet for Bones and that was worth it."_ At the way bottom of the box, there was a sonogram picture. Brennan's first sonogram picture of the baby. He hadn't been in that box for around half a year, how did that picture end up in there if Brennan had just entered her second trimester? Had he put it in there and forgotten? Impossible! If he went in that box, he would without a shadow of a doubt look through its contents and the last time he remembered looking at them, was six months ago.

So many things to wonder about, so many memories to remember. He decided to show Brennan his box of memories in the morning. In the meantime, he quietly tiptoed into their bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and lied down next to Brennan. She was obviously still awake because she snuggled into Booth's side resting her head in the crook of his neck. He started absentmindedly stroking her stomach where their child lay.

"I love you." She whispered into his neck.

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update more in a few days! And by the way, that burdens which allow us to fly line is not mine! I felt guilty stealing it so I had to put a disclaimer on it lol. Most of you will probably recognize it from the season 4 finale "The End in the Beginning" the voiceover spoken by Hodgins said it and it's probably one of my favorite quotes of the whole series! Once again, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Hey hey! Next chapter's up! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

It was Friday afternoon and the weekend was coming. A break from bodies, a break from murder (for now) and a break from stress. Yet, the work day was not over yet. Booth walked into Bones' office to discuss important personal and or work related matters with her.

"Hey Bones." Booth said sweetly as he walked into his fiancées office. "One quick question. Which intern is going to be working Monday?"

"Let's see." Brennan said as she walked over to her desk to look at her calendar. "Monday is the last week of the month so it should be Vincent's turn to- oh. I um… uh… Clark is um… going to be-"

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah I just forgot. How does one forget such a meaningful and defining moment in one's lifetime?" She couldn't believe what had just slipped out of her mouth. And the fact that she said it so nonchalantly made it even scarier.

"Don't worry about it Bones. It just slipped out. No biggie."

"I've been feeling emotions of sorrow and grief lately. It really hit me Booth. He's gone. There's nothing we can ever do about it. Do you know that today I missed him so much that I tried to remember him by wearing my iguana as a hat?"

"What? Wait a second. You're iguana?"

"Yes, when Vincent was making his confessions to everyone at the lab, he confessed that he told a few of his friends that we were in an 'on and off' relationship and he also said he tried to wear my iguana as a hat, I have to admit, it's not very easy."

"HE DID WHAT? No squintern tells his friends that he's dating _my _girlfriend! Emphasis on the _my_!"

"It's no big deal Booth! If it's any consolation, he said we were on and off and nothing acutely serious."

"No Bones, that is not a consolation. But thanks for trying." Booth said sarcastically. "Now you made me forget the real reason I came in here for. Oh yeah! I came in to ask you for-"

"RIBBONS!"

"Um, I don't need any ribbons. But thanks for the offer."

"No Booth! He said the iguana stayed on his head because he used ribbons! No wonder it was so hard!"

"That's great Bones but I came in to remind you that Parker is coming tonight. You know what that means right?"

"Yes of course. It means that we are going to come out in the open and explain that we conceived a child during intercourse and now we are getting married."

"I beg of you, please do not explain it to him like that. He's eight."

"Age makes no difference. He's going to learn about it sooner or later. I believe he is at an appropriate age where he should be given the talk by a fellow alpha male such as yourself."

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll think wait until he grows armpit hair to give him that talk."

"If you're more comfortable with me giving him the talk so you don't have to, I'd be willing to do it for you." Her eyes showed hope in order to show her partner that she's capable of talking to Parker for him.

"Oh I don't know."

"So you'll think about it?" Once again, she sounded so willing and eager.

"Oh I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about it." He answered sarcastically as he put on Brennan's coat for her. Then he slipped on his nylon coat and they walked out of the office together. They drove to Rebecca's place to pick up Parker for the upcoming night of surprises.

oOo

"Hey Dad!" Parker exclaimed as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hey Bud! You ready to head home with me and Bones?"

"Bones is coming?" Parker was always so excited to hear that his dad's best friend (as far as he knew) was joining them.

"Yup! She's right in the car! Let's go Buddy."

Booth walked Parker to the car with his arm around his shoulder. They stepped down the brick steps down the walkway to the large black car standing in the driveway. The little boy waved to Brennan who was sitting in the passenger's seat and she waved back at him smiling. Parker ran towards the car and opened up the backseat door and got in the car.

"Hey Bones!"

"Hello Parker. How are you?"

"I'm great! So my dad says that something exciting's gonna happen today. Do you know what it is?

"Yes Parker, I do." Brennan replied with a sly grin on her face.

"Cool! Could you tell me what it is?"

Brennan said nothing. She just looked at his with a closed mouth smile and wiped her finger across her lips to show that she was zipping them.

"Bud, it's a surprise. We'll tell you when we get home."

They arrived at Brennan's apartment and Booth parked his car in his slot in the garage right next to where Brennan's car rested.

"This isn't your apartment dad. This is Bones' place. Why are we here?"

"Because we are now li-"

She was cut off by Booth's hand covering her mouth.

"Sowwy." She managed to mumble out of Booth's mouth sounding funny.

Booth got out of the car while Brennan assisted Parker by opening the door for him to step out of the car twice his height.

oOo

Booth slipped his key into the front door of his new apartment. Brennan walks Parker into the dimly lit room. She flicked the light switch and the whole apartment became bright.

"Dad, how come you opened the door and not Bones? This is her house."

"Parker, Bones and I have something to tell you."

Booth pushed his son towards the couch and him and Brennan slumped back into the soft loveseat two feet away.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Parker of course you're not in trouble. Being in trouble would mean you have done something wrong and you haven't so you're not."

"Booth, I find that I'm confused with your last sentence. But seeing that we need to go on and tell Parker what we need to tell him, I will let it slide."

Booth gave his girlfriend a confused look and later turned to his son the news that would hopefully be the highlight of his day.

"Parker, Bones and I are together." He said with a smile while taking Brennan's hand in his.

"So, the reason you opened the door is because you live here too?"

"Yes Parker, but that's not all you r father and I have to tell you." Brennan hesitated on how to word her next statement properly. "I'm pregnant and you're going to have a little brother or sister." She smiled a huge toothy smile similar to the expression Booth had on his face when she told him she was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yup! How does that sound Bud?"

"This is awesome! Finally you two got together! Even I saw it was coming sooner or later!"

"I'm glad you're happy Parks! And Bones and I aren't the only ones who live here! You're bedroom is the one next to ours. Then when the baby comes and we'll look for a bigger place so you each can have your own rooms."

"Parker, I really do hope you're satisfied with his news and not trying to hide your sorrow and fear by putting positive thoughts into your head causing you to believe them."

"Huh?" Parker replied tilting his little blond head to the side.

"And you say you hate psychology! I'm so telling Sweets!"

"Parker, it's getting late, why don't you head to bed and we'll meet up with you later."

"Ok, night."

"Good night." The happy couple replied in unison.

Parker stood up to give his father a hug and then shifted over to Brennan who gave him a loving hug and a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Bones, we did good. He's happy, you're happy, I'm happy, but I keep feeling there's something we forgot to tell him."

"Yes, I too have the feeling that there is something we overlooked."

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yes Booth, I am fully aware of the fact that we are getting married but we- oh my god Parker!"

They both stood up to run to Parker's room to tell him that _tiny_ detail they failed to recall.

"PARKER!" They said simultaneously. They ran to his door and as Booth was about to put his hand on the doorknob, Parker called put from his room.

"I know you two are getting married! I saw the huge ring on Bones' finger!"

Booth turned to Brennan and whispered, "Oh good, we're safe."

"I agree."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Baby in the Bond

Chapter 11:

Parker had been so excited ever since Brennan and his dad had told him about the new little addition to their family. Parker couldn't wait to be a big brother. He had been telling his friends about it all week non-stop, and even they were excited for him. Parker was at recess one day talking about it to his friend Joe.

"And they're going to move in together, and get married and whenever I get to stay with my dad, Bones will be there too! And they're going to have a baby and I'll have someone to protect and be there for. Plus, I'll have someone to play with!"

"Awesome dude! So is your dad's girlfriend cool?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she's cool! She's better than cool! She's the awesomest and smartest person in the world! I can't wait for them to get married so she can _really_ be my step-mom!"

"Awesome!"

Suddenly, a kid about a few inches taller than Parker, and a bit heavier came up to Parker with his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey Parker Twit. How much can you talk about your dad's little play toy?"

"SHE'S NOT A PLAY TOY! MY DAD LOVES HER! AND SO DO I!"

"Really, cause it seems to me that he only likes her because she's hot. That's the only reason he goes out with her. The baby was just a mistake."

"DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S NOT WHY MY DAD DATES HER AND WANTS TO MARRY HER! HE DATES HER BECAUSE SHE'S NICE AND FUN AND HE LOVES HER! AND TO TOP IT OFF, SHE'S SMARTER THAN FIFTY OF YOU PUT TOGETHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Parker let his anger control his actions. He took and swing at the mocking boy causing him to have a bloody nose. The two boys got into it and the next thing they knew, a teacher was coming to call it over and take the two wrestlers to the principal's office. The bully was unfairly let go because Parker was the one who started the fight. No matter If the boy started teasing first, he was not the one to throw the first punch. The principal had a talk with Parker and then left the room to call his father.

"Booth."

"Hello. Is this Mr. Booth?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"Hello. This is Principal Todd Masterson. I'm here with your son. I'm sorry to say that he's gotten himself into a little trouble and I'm going to need you to come pick him up."

Booth started to panic and worry. "Is he ok?"

"Yes he's fine. I just need you to pick him up."

"Sure, I'll be there soon. Thank you sir."

Booth hung up his phone angrily and put it in his pocket while looking at Cam walking towards him with her blue lab coat on.

"We're going to the FBI; we need Caroline to sign a warrant."

"Well that's just great! Who's gonna pick up Parker from the principal's office?"

"Ask Dr. Brennan to- wait a minute. Parker got sent to the principal's? Since when does he get in trouble?"

"Since now. And that might not be a bad idea Cam! I'll go get her."

oOo

"Hey Booth." Brennan said picking up her phone.

"Hey Bones, are you busy?"

"No. Hodgins and Fisher took my Bones and now I have nothing to work with. Why?"

"Great! Could you do me a favor and go pick Parker up from the principal's office? Rebecca and her boyfriend are out and she doesn't want to cut the date short."

"Of course I can! Although, that's awfully selfish of his mother."

"Yeah well that's Rebecca for you. Thanks Babe."

"No problem."

Brennan arrived at Parker's school nervous. She'd never picked anybody up at the principal's before and she didn't know what to do. If she yelled at him for misbehaving, he might be mad at her and he won't consider her 'the cool parent' anymore. But if she let it go, he'll think she's a pushover and he'll think he can let things like that slide from now on. She walked into the main office once she came into the small elementary building. To the right, there was a secretary on the phone nodding her head as she listened to the person on the other end of the receiver.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Parker Booth."

The secretary ignored Brennan and continued nodding and listening.

"Excuse me, I said I'm here to pick up Parker Booth!"

"Susan, I'll call you back." The secretary said as she hung up the phone. After she did so, she pointed to it and looked at Brennan.

"This is a phone."

"This is a doorknob." Brennan said confused as she pointed at the door in which she'd come in through.

"Don't get smart with me, when you see someone on the phone, you kindly wait until they're done to speak.

"Yes, but how was I supposed to know how long you'll be?"

"Ok then. I guess we'll start with protocol. Name?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Reason for being here?"

"As I said twice before, to pick up Parker Booth."

"Are you his mother?"

"No."

"Do you have any blood relation to him whatsoever?"

"No, but I'm engaged to his father, so technically I'm his future step mother." Said Brennan while waving her large diamond ring in the secretary's face.

"I don't really care what your relation to him is."

"Then why'd you ask!"

"I told you, I'm following protocol. You see that door over there?" the secretary pointed towards a door to the right behind Brennan.

"Yes."

"Walk through it."

Brennan was getting very frustrated at the discourteous and obnoxious woman. Brennan started to follow on with the woman's game so she pointed to the floor.

"You see this thing right under our feet?"

"The floor?"

"No, a little deeper. What most people consider hell?"

"Yeah."

"GO TO IT!" At this point Brennan was fuming. How does a woman with no manners and a large attitude work in a place full of children all day? Brennan turned around to walk through the door to see Parker and the principal sitting down.

"Parker Booth, why did you get sent to the principal's office?"

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE AND NOT MY DAD!" Parker exclaimed sounding relieved.

"Just because I'm here and not your dad doesn't mean that you're not going to hear the same things from me."

"Hello." The principal said standing up to shake Brennan's hand. He was a tall, dark and handsome man. "I'm Principal Masterson. You're not his mother are you?"

"Hello, I'm Temperance Brennan. Parker's soon to be step mother."

"Oh, cause I was going to say, you look _far_ too young to be his mother."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere." She said while showing the principal her ring.

"I love it when you flash your ring like that Bones!"

"So do I!"

"Oh my gosh! I remember you now! You're the author of Bred in the Bone right?"

"That's correct." Brennan answered with a proud smile on her face.

"Oh, what a fantastic book! I've read your other ones too! So I hear you're the best forensic anthropologist in the country."

"World, not country."

"What a nice sense of humor you have! I'm just going to step out and leave you alone with your son." She didn't bother correcting him when he said son.

"Parker, why are you here?"

"Because I got into a fight." Parker answered sadly.

"Got into, or started?"

"Started. I'm sorry Bones. But he made me angry and I just-"

"Parker, you don't just start throwing punches because you get angry! If I threw punches every time I was angry, then everyone at the lab would be black and blue! We need to control our anger! There is no reason to start fights."

"There is if they're making fun of _you_!"

Brennan was so confused. Why would a bully be making fun of her?

"Me? Why me?"

"Because me and my friend Joe were talking and I was telling him about you and dad and the baby and how excited I was and Josh came over and called you my dad's play toy."

She couldn't believe her ears. She had never been called a man's play toy before. She had _used_ a man as _her_ play toy, yet she never thought of herself as one.

"Parker please-"

"I told him to shut up because you're way smarter than he is and more awesome and fun. And he said the only reason my dad loves you is because you're hot! How does he even know you look like? And he said that the baby was a mistake. That's not true is it?"

"Of course it's not true! None of it is true! First of all, that is not why your father and I love each other. We love each other because we care for one another. And yes, I admit the baby was unplanned, but it wasn't a mistake_._ Your father and I love this baby just like we love you! Don't let anyone prove you otherwise. Don't listen to anything he says and next time don't start fights. You come home and you tell me about it _first_. Have I ever betrayed your trust?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now come on, let's go home."

As Brennan led Parker out of the room, he was hesitant to see Josh sitting in a chair across from the rude secretary's desk. He had been brought back to apologize for saying what he said. Parker said the same back to him. Brennan bent down and whispered to Josh as he listened intently.

"Next time you bother _my_ son, hold on for dear life. Just remember. I work with the FBI."

Josh just stared blankly at her with sweat dripping down the sides of his face. A nervous and light "uh huh." Was all he could get out before starting to breathe heavily.

"That was awesome Bones! Thanks."

"Sure thing Parker. But there are consequences."

"Oh great. What are they?"

"Both me and your father are working so you have to stay with a babysitter."

"Who's my babysitter?"

"He works at the FBI with your father. I believe you've met him before. His name is Lance. Lance Sweets."

"That doctor who I talked to after my dad thought I had post trauma stressful dis-something after I found that finger in the nest?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder. And yes. That's him."

"I have to stay in his office all day?"

"Welcome to the life of me and your father." Brennan got into the driver's seat of her car.

"I call shotgun!"

"You're much too young to call shotgun. Sit in the back."

"Awww but Boooones!"

"Sit!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Baby in the Bond

Chapter 12:

"I'm sorry Parker, but that's what you get for getting sent to the principal's office."

"I don't want to stay with a psychologist! He's gonna tell me that's there's a bunch of things wrong with me even though they might not be true but he says them because it's his job!"

"I know!" Brennan replied with a satisfied and devious grin on her face. They were in the FBI elevator on their way to Sweets' office. Brennan chose him as a valid babysitter for her soon-to-be-step-son. They arrived at his office in a matter of seconds after disembarking the elevator. Brennan entered and Sweets didn't immediately acknowledge Parker's presence.

"Dr. Brennan! You don't have an appointment! Why do all of you Jeffersonian people think you can enter my office without a damn appointment?"

"Do you have an appointment right now Dr. Sweets?"

"Well, um, no but uh-"

"Good because it's not for me." Brennan pulled Parker from behind her and he looked at Sweets with fear in his brown eyes similar to his father's. "It's for him."

"This is Booth's kid right?"

"Parker, you remember Dr. Sweets. Sweets, you remember Parker. We've met, we've acquainted, now good-bye."

Brennan started to leave the child psychologist's office as Parker pulled her back in.

"Can't I come stay in your office?"

"Parker, my office is at the Jeffersonian, we're at the FBI building. Why go there when we're already here?"

"Because you're going there right now so why not take me?" Parker replied pointing out the obvious.

"Don't be such a smart guy."

"Wise guy, Dr. Brennan." Sweets interrupted.

"That's what I said. And I also said that you're punished for the incident at school and staying with him is your punishment."

"Should I be insulted that you think of staying with me a reasonable punishment or flattered enough to think you're letting him stay with me without thinking I'll turn him into some kind of freak because I KNOW that's what you're thinking! Don't deny it!"

Brennan had no answer. She just rolled her eyes and started walking out with Parker never releasing his grip on her hand. Finally, his grip subsided and he let her go to work in peace. Sweets pulled Parker back into his large office and sat him down on the soft couch across from where he usually sat. Parker eyed the room. He noticed several degrees and diplomas framed and hanging from the light colored wall. He noticed the computer behind Sweets' head with an FBI screen saver flashing. Parker returned his gaze to Sweets who was staring back in return.

"So I remember asking you this before, but I'll ask it again anyways. Are you my babysitter?"

"I remember my exact answer to your question and I will be willing to answer with the same response I previously had. Parker, that is exactly what I am."

oOo

"Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish." Sweets had suggested playing cards with the young boy. After the third game they got quite bored but neither of them had any other suggestions, so they continued playing.

"I got a three. I win." Parker didn't sound so enthusiastic about winning.

"What would you like to do now Parker?"

"What do you do when my dad and Bones come?"

"We discuss their partnership and how it affects their personal life, in a manner of speaking, the sublimatingenergy they create between each other caused by compounds in the brain also known as-"

"So you talk about how they're in love?"

"Yes Parker, that is exactly what I do." He translated his psychological lingo into actual words.

It had only been an hour but each minute, it felt like the walls were closing in on them. It was getting crowded and quite frankly, very boring. He had two more hours to go until Brennan picked him up from the cage of doom. Until then, they had to find something they could both do together.

"Do you have any books to read?" Parker was so desperate even reading would suffice.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Sweets went to the dark brown wooden book shelf next to his desk and pulled off a book more mature than Parker should be reading. "I wrote it."

"You wrote it!"

"Yeah, it's about your dad and Dr. Brennan."

"Is it about them being in love?"

"Yes it is. It's about their first case and how that caused them to have feelings for each other."

"I'm reading it!" Parker opened to page one and started reading with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe how one case with each other would turn into the relationship they have now. Engaged with a baby on the way. It was just amazing to him. The only sound in the room was the crisp turning of pages and both boys' deep breathing.

oOo

Brennan walked into the cold metal elevator of the FBI and tapped her foot against the tiled ground waiting for it to stop at her destination. Suddenly, the large doors spread apart like wings on a bird and opened up to a bright room. There were people sitting in cubicles and sounds of people talking, sipping their coffee, phones ringing, typing, printing and many more. Brennan walked right to Sweets' office and opened the door to see Sweets sitting in his seat watching Parker as he read a book.

"Parker? You ready to go home?"

He didn't even look up. He just waved his hand in a 'fleeing' manner and shushed her.

"Parker, we're leaving. Let's go."

"But Bones, I'm reading!"

Brennan walked over to him and lifted the book a little bit in his hands so she could see the title. Brennan read out loud.

"Bones-The Heart of the Matter written by Lance Sweets. Why are you reading this?"

"Dr. Sweets let me."

Brennan turned to Sweets looking furious. "I leave him alone with you for a few hours and he's already changed? I should've known better!"

"A few hours is enough to change him into a mini-me." Sweets said with a smirk. "Have a nice day."

Brennan pulled Parker out of the room taking the book from his hands.

"But I was only up to chapter 11!"

"And chapter 11 is the chapter you will stay on until further noticed."

They drove home to their apartment and Brennan started making mac-and-cheese for him to eat for dinner. As she was mixing the pasta in the boiling hot pot, Parker sat at the table resting his chin on his hand.

"That was a really good book. Lance seems to know a lot about you."

"That's because he sticks his nose where it doesn't belong and then writes a bestseller on it. He's just lucky it didn't beat my book on the bestseller's list."

"No seriously, he knows a lot about you. He says that you're stubborn, you don't like sharing memories from your childhood, you don't like to open up and a lot more."

Brennan stood there a moment wondering, still stirring up the pasta until it was limp enough to drain. Was she really that self-conscious? Is Booth really the only one she opens up to? No, it couldn't be true she thought.

"What he says is not true. He's a psychologist and psychology has been misdirected to be proven meaningless."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me a story about your childhood." Gotcha. Parker had caught her in a trap. She decided she would tell the story she told Booth and Sweets when she discovered he had scars on his back. She told it exactly the way she told them.

"My foster parents locked me in the trunk of a car for two days when I broke a dish. I was a very clumsy child. They told me it would happen but the water was so hot and the soap was so slippery. I still don't think it was fair even though they gave me fair warning. The water was so hot." She started to tear up.

Parker even started tearing up seeing the sadness from many years ago unfold in her eyes.

"That's so mean! For two days, no food or water or even light?"

"Yes." Was all she could get out without bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bones. I didn't know. You didn't have to share with me if it was that sad. No wonder you don't tell people anything. What they did to you was horrible and you'll never have to go through it again because you'll always have me and dad to protect you.

"Thank you Parker." She pulled him in for a hug letting her tears seep through his blond curls. Booth walked in to see his girlfriend crying and his son hugging her trying to comfort her.

"Hey guys, something smells good! I wonder if- what the heck happened?"

"Bones had a tough childhood and she's upset."

"I'm ok! Really, I'm ok."

Booth came over and took the love of his life in his arms and hugged her.

"I know it's hard, I know you had a tough past but we're all going to have an amazing future."

"I know, because I'll have you."

Booth pulled her in for a passionate kiss forgetting that his son was watching the whole time.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Call me when dinner's ready." Parker said smirking. He walked to his room to give his parents some privacy. Brennan pulled away from Booth with her arms still hung around his neck.

"Lovebirds? Where does he learn these things, Bones?"

"I left him with Sweets today. Does that answer your question?"

"Enough said. But why?"

"That was his punishment for causing a fight at school."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as low as it could go. He knew his son had gotten sent to the principal's office but he did not know the reason why. Now that he heard it, he could not believe his ears.

"He started a fight? Parker? My son?"

"He was happy about the baby and he was telling his friends about it when this bully came up to him and started making fun of him about it. Then he started making fun of me and Parker threw a punch. He stood up for what he believes in. He did it to protect me. Although he didn't handle it in the best way, you should be proud of him. He is an exceptional child, Booth. The only reason I brought him to Sweets' office for the day was to give him some sort of punishment for handling his situation the wrong way. I felt there had to be some sort of consequence for punching."

"You're motherly instincts are already kicking in." Booth pointed out with his charming grin. "I like it."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones."

They both leaned in touching noses and came a little bit further and interlocked their lips together. It lasted so long that they forgot to tell Parker that dinner was ready.


	13. Chapter 13

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Next chapter's up! Thanks to my amazing cousin for editing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I never have and unfortunately I never will:(**

Chapter 13:

"No, no, NO way in HELL are we naming our child that!"

"It's a lovely name Booth!"

"Akili?"

"Yes. It is of African descent. It means bright and smart. It's a beautiful name!"

Brennan has just ended her first trimester and walked right into her second. The morning sickness had let up just a bit and she hasn't become sick from the smell of rotting decomposed corpses in the lab. The case had been solved and the murderer was his wife who ran away after murdering him for life insurance money and killed herself three months afterwards. Her body was found hung to a ceiling fan in the attic of their house. No case meant nothing to do, and nothing to do meant looking for baby names.

"I like Nazneen, for a girl of course. It means exquisitely beautiful." Brennan replied enthusiastically.

"Let me see that book?" Brennan handed him the book pointing to where the name she had chosen was located. "Bones, that's farsi."

"So? Just because we are not of Persian descent doesn't mean our child can't have a name with that particular origin."

"Yeah, but I was hoping for a name more American, you know. Like Jessica or Sophia. Something simple but pretty."

"Neither of those names are American Booth. Jessica is Hebrew and means rich or wealthy and Sophia is Greek and means wise."

Booth had still been holding the book. They lounged on their bed while flipping through pages and pages of names all day long. Booth was tapping his fingers along the thick, smooth spine of the book while reading and turning the pages back and forth. After a few minutes of pure silence, names started popping one by one into each others' heads.

"Can her middle name be Angela? While Angela was pregnant with Michael, she and Hodgins said that if the baby was a girl, her middle name would be Temperance. I think it is a nice gesture of appreciation and compassion and I would like to do the same because as you know, she is my metaphorical sister."

"Of course Bones! Well we got the middle name for a girl down, now the first name. How about Christine or Ruth? In honor of your mother."

Brennan had told herself three years ago when she decided that she wanted to have Booth's child that she would name her child after her mother. She wondered if she still wanted to back that up.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. What about your mother's name? Lynn?"

"My mom died when I was a child Bones, I barely got to know her. But you knew your mother well until the age of fifteen. I was younger than that and besides, you and your mom had a really close relationship. You two were best friends. I think you should honor that."

"Maybe. I don't know Booth. Let's go onto Boy's names, shall we?"

"Sure, how about-"

"David?" Brennan had interrupted her boyfriend with one of her favorite names for a boy.

"Why David?"

"I do not know, but I find that it is a very nice name and I always thought that _you_ looked like a David."

"Really? I don't look like a Seeley?"

Brennan slid down and rested her head on the pillow while Booth continued to sit next to her. Her hand had slid down to her abdomen where her mini Booth was sleeping. Six months would not go fast enough.

"Not necessarily."

"You don't look like a Temperance either. You look more like an Emily."

"Really? That's a nice name! How about that?"

"We'll think about it. How about a middle for a boy?"

They sat there for a minute thinking about the perfect name for a perfect little boy. Brennan kept thinking that their boy would be just like Booth. The name had to relate to him in some way, she just couldn't decide it.

"Joseph! Your middle name! I want our boy to have some part of his father wherever he goes and what better way to fulfill that by having the same middle name as you!"

"That sounds nice!"

oOo

Dr. Sweets was in his office, bored and alone with nobody to talk to. Daisy wasn't answering her phone and he had nothing to do. No appointments all day, no case and most importantly, no fun. Booth and Brennan would definitely put him in a good mood if he hung out with them. He decided to take a drive over to their apartment and see what they were up to.

When he arrived, he walked into the fancy building that looked like a five star hotel. He walked straight to the elevator and when the doors spread apart, he walked into the small traveling car that had a red carpeted floor, a mirror that took up the whole wall opposite the door, tannish-golden wooden frames on the other two walls and a small golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Pretty fancy for an elevator. _"Who lives in a place like this? How rich is that woman?"_ Sweets thought pressing a button to send him shooting upward.

He arrived at the apartment his friends/co-workers shared and saw a mat resting beneath his feet by the door. He lifted it up and found a small silver key to the apartment. He casually slid it into the locking mechanism and turned it opening the door while carefully and quietly walking into the apartment. He heard talking coming from one of the bedrooms so he made his way down the hallway to where his friends rested. He opened the door and happily greeted them.

"Hey guys! How've ya been?"

Booth and Brennan immediately fixated their eyes on the young psychologist standing in front of the door. The two let out a simultaneous yelp due to surprise and sat up impulsively with furious expressions on.

"What are you doing here Dr. Sweets? Brennan screamed.

"Yeah! You could've given us a heart attack!"

"I agree with Booth! How did you get into our apartment anyway?" Brennan snapped.

"Oh please, what apartment has a mat in front of their door? You're not fooling anyone."

"What are you doing here Sweets?" Booth retorted.

"I got bored and I had no one to hang out with so here I am! So what're you guys doing?"

"We're deciding on Baby names." Brennan replied. "We're trying to come to a decision by- LANCE!"

"YES?" Sweets said with the same tone as Brennan had. 

"No not you, how about the name Lance, Booth?" She turned toward Booth who scrunched his eyes and tilted his head to show that he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, you're right. Lance wouldn't suit are child. It is a diminutive of the name Lancelot which means knight of Arthur. I would rather not name our child after a mythical man in a suit of armor. Well, there was no harm in asking, am I correct?"

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing Sweets, don't take it personally. You know that's just how she talks."

"You guys have dinner yet?"

"Nope. You?" Booth replied to Sweets' innocent question.

"Let's go to the diner! My treat!" Sweets was so desperate for a good time that he'll do anything if it means getting them out of the house and doing something all together.

"That's awfully kind of you. We'd love to Dr. Sweets."

Brennan got up and Booth followed. She grabbed her purse and keys and they walked out of the door. Sweets stopped and looked at the doormat before making any sign that he was leaving the apartment floor.

"Whose idea was it to get the doormat anyway?"

Brennan pointed at Booth who also pointed to himself. "It's reversible! How cool is that?" Booth was getting so excited over a little thing such as a doormat.

"I didn't know that. What is on the other side?" Brennan inquired.

Booth slowly flipped the brown mat that says 'welcome' in red letters to its other side that had a red background and says the word 'cocky' on it in white letters. It was a blown up version of Booth's favorite accessory.

"Wow."

"I did not see that coming." Sweets and Booth both had a large grin on their handsome faces where as Brennan had a surprised look on her face.

"Turn that over now!"

"But you love the belt buckle! You even bought one for me! How come when I happily buy a replica of it in door mat form, you refuse to let me display it?"

"I like the belt buckle because it demonstrates your independence as an individual and it also illustrates the side of you that rebels against authority. This… this is just… creepy."

Booth sadly walked away with Sweets with both of their heads hanging low to show that they were _clearly_ upset.

"Party pooper." Sweets said sadly as he and Booth walked away. Brennan remained in her current spot.

"Is that really appropriate language for a psychologist and a man with a PhD? Really? Because it doesn't seem that way!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!** o


	14. Chapter 14

The Baby in the Bond

Chapter 14:

**A/N: Chapter 14! Hope you like it! Thanks to my awesome cousin for editing! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the show that makes my life pleasurable:(**

"Seeley!" Cam said as she strode into Booth's office happily. "I would just like to personally say how happy I am for you and Dr. Brennan!"

Seeley stood up taken aback by the surprising outburst. "She finally told you?"

"Not exactly. But that's not the point. I'm just so happy for you! When did you two get together?"

"The night Vincent died."

Memories of the young and eager scientist swam inside the pathologist's head. Tears started to form at the corners of her brown eyes. She took a deep breath in hoping to hold them back. She slightly lowered her head to hide the sad eyes imprinted on her face. _"He was such a sweet little weirdo."_

"You okay?" Seeley asked concerned for his long time friend.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. But anyway, congrats to you and Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks, Cam." A smile crept upon his face.

oOo

[FLASHBACK]

"Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan? Where are you?" Cam was looking for her co-worker everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. She had been in search for about a half an hour, a long ass thirty minutes. Or so it felt. She had checked the platform, limbo, her office, Angela's office, Hodgins' office and yet she was not there. She called Booth and asked if she was at the FBI, no luck. In a meeting with Sweets perhaps? Nope, not there either. She stood by the stairway to the platform almost panicked with worry while she sees Brennan walking through the automatic sliding doors, not acknowledging Cam's presence, walking straight to her office opening a box of crackers that were in her hand.

Brennan disappeared through her office doors and Cam followed her shortly after. She walked into her office with her mouth slightly agape watching the anthropologist eating crackers while lounging on her couch.

"Hello." Brennan stated blankly.

"Hi, where the hell have you been?" Cam sounded like a mother scolding her teenage daughter for missing her curfew.

"I went to the store."

"Why?"

"For multiple reasons. I was bored, I had nothing to do, and I needed these." She held up the newly opened package of crackers.

"Why do you need those? Who eats crackers for pleasure?"

"I find they are very filling. Did you need something?"

"Yes." Cam replied flat out. "Information. Spill."

Cam sat on the couch in the same position as Brennan was. Slouching back with her feet on the table with her hand resting casually on her stomach.

"Dr. Brennan, your hand is on your stomach."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Why is it there, pregnant women put- oh my god I cannot believe it. Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded both happy and concerned for her pregnant friend.

"I was going to, but then I decided against it. But I then changed my mind and debated on telling you in a week for two."

"I cannot believe you didn't keep me in the loop!"

"I don't know what that means."

"It doesn't matter, now that I know I want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm going to the FBI. I need to talk to Booth." Cam started to walk out of the large office. She was stopped by Brennan tugging on her wrist.

"Are you angry about this? Because I would be very displeased if you are."

"Of course I'm not angry! I'm so happy for you." Cam grabbed her friend and pulled her in for a hug. At first, Brennan stood restless and questioned why she was being hugged without permission, but she responded to the hug eventually.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the FBI."

"Have fun."

oOo

Cam and Booth stood in his office while talking about the new addition to Booth's family. He told her everything. About the baby, the engagement, Parker's reaction, Hacker's reaction, and about everything else in the book. Caroline abruptly stepped into Booth's office with a folder full of papers in her hand.

"Hiya Cheries. Looks like we got a case. Booth, you're doctor girlfriend is going to have to stay at the lab considering her situation. Hacker told me by the way. Congrats Cher! Anyway, Hodgins is taking her place. Cam, you're coming too. Angela is staying at the lab to keep Dr. Brennan company."

"She is _not_ going to like hearing that she can't come along to crime scenes anymore. And you know who's gonna end up getting it right?" Booth paused for dramatic effect. "_ME!"_

"Oh hush up and just follow me.

oOo

"Hey Studly!" Angela picked up her phone after identifying the caller as Booth.

"Hey Ange. Listen we're all at a crime scene. A body was found in a dumpster in an alley in downtown D.C. Caroline's not letting Bones come along so you'll have to stay with her while we're gone."

Angela chuckled at the insane thought of her best friend not going to the crime scene. "I already know that Booth. Hodgins filled me in just a few minutes ago. Brennan's freaking out and screaming her head off. She's in the room with me, if you couldn't tell already. Listen." Angela took the phone away from her ear and pointed it at Brennan who was pacing from the door of her office to her desk screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT DO THEY MEAN I CAN'T COME ALONG? I'M PREGNANT, NOT HANDICAPPED! THIS IS ALL BOOTH'S DOING, I JUST KNOW IT! I AM GOING TO SCOLD HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! I WANT TO BE AT THE CRIME SCENE WITH BOOTH AND HODGINS AND CAM AND CAROLINE AND I WANT TO LOOK AT THE DAMN BODY!"

Angela put the phone back to her ear and continued her conversation with Booth. "Well apparently, you're going to be scolded at later. I think she feels a little left out. I'll try to calm her down. In the mean time, work fast and get that body over here before she has a heart-attack."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going home tonight, she'll murder me in my sleep and if anyone knows how to murder someone untraceably, it would be her. Bye Ange. BYE BONES!" Booth screamed hoping Brennan would hear her during her tyrant tantrum.

"BYE BOOTH!" Brennan screamed angrily. Angela stood up and pulled Brennan down to the couch to sit with her. Once she sat, she tried to calm her down."

"Sweetie, calm down ok? Everything's under control. I think they can manage a half an hour without you."

"I don't think so! I'm the lynch pin, Ange! They need me!"

"Just take a break ok? Take a deep breath in… then out… then in… then out."

Brennan took a deep breath in to revive peace, yet instead of breathing out, she slouched over and fell sideways with her head landing on her best friend's lap.

"Honey, you ok?" Angela asked with concern. "No" replied a tired Brennan.

"You wanna talk?"

"No." Suddenly Brennan's computer screeched a notification noise. Brennan got up to see she had a new e-mail. An address she'd never seen before. "Ange, who is this?" Angela got up from her comfortable spot on the couch over to the computer glaring at the bright screen. Angela read aloud the e-mail. "We need to talk. Call me and don't ignore this. You're the only one I can trust right now. It's urgent. I made a mistake." Brennan and Angela exchanged glares as Brennan turned to read the e-mail address aloud. "It's from . They're not on my friends list, I have no clue who it is."

"Who's HB?"

"It can be a number of things. For example, hash brown, half baked, honey bee and many more."

"I take it you're hungry." Angela pointed out. "Yes, actually I'm rather famished. This baby makes me want to eat 20 times a day. Whose initials are HB? How am I supposed to call them if I don't know who they are? Whoever they are, they say they made a mistake? What mistake?"

The two friends stood staring at the screen squinting while thinking about who the mystery person is. They rested their hands on the desk pondering their minds of people they knew. Brennan whispered something so low that it was almost impossible to decipher what she said. "Hannah."

"What's that Sweetie? Did you say something?"

"Hannah. Hannah Burley. She wants me to call her. What mistake?" Brennan stated fumbling through the crowd on her desk to find her phone. Once she had the device in her hand she punched Hannah's number in and placed it to her ear. Three rings later, another voice came on the other line.

"Temperance?"

"Hannah?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What does she want from Brennan? Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Time for chapter 13! Thanks to those who read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Thanks to my amazing cousin for editing! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Chapter 15:

"Temperance?"

"Hannah?"

"You don't know how happy I am you called."

"Pardon my asking but, what do you want."

"To talk. Please. I'm in town for a news report and I need information. I need answers. I need you to hear me out. Please go to the diner and please go alone. I know when Seeley and I broke up you probably thought that was the last you'd ever hear of me and you were probably relieved, but please. I need to talk to you."

Brennan debated on whether to agree. Deep down, she hated this woman and there was a time she was jealous of her. There was no need to be now, Brennan has the life she wants with the man she wants. Maybe she was just afraid that she would come in and screw everything up like before. Life was fine before Booth came back from Afghanistan and showed her the picture of the woman who almost ruined her life. Before she came, Booth admitted he wanted a chance with her. He begged her to give him a chance. He told her he knew from the beginning that they would be together. The man she loved had feelings for her and she turned him down, yet being away from him for seven long months, she realized she couldn't live without him. She wanted to tell him that she was ready. Ready to give "us" a shot and he goes and takes out a picture of that woman who he admitted isn't a consolation prize. When in reality she was. How was Brennan supposed to trust her now that she's back?

"Ok, meet me there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you so much Temperance. You won't regret this."

"_I'm pretty sure I already do."_ She wished she had the guts to say that aloud. She placed the phone in her pocket and turned to Angela who gave her a disapproving look. "What are you doing? Are you seriously going to meet with that man stealing blond bimbo?"

"Cover for me when Booth comes back."

"Wh-what should I say?" She looked outside the door to make sure no one was watching even though it was highly unlikely they were already back.

"Just tell him that I felt a little sick and I went home."

"What if he takes the rest of the day off and goes home to make sure you're ok and finds that you're not there like I said. That will get _you_ in trouble for lying and _me _in trouble for telling him the lie. I really don't need him ignoring me again. Longest day of my LIFE!"

"Tell him that it's not strictly necessary for him to leave or- I DON'T KNOW! You're intelligent! Make something up at the bottom of your head."

"Top, Sweetie. Top of your head. Now go and be careful."

oOo

Brennan took a taxi to the diner and saw Hannah through the glass sitting at their usual table tapping her feet and clicking her long fingernails to the table. She looked nervous. Brennan bravely walked inside and Hannah's eyes shot toward her like a deer in headlights. She motioned for the scientist to come join her.

"Temperance, thanks for coming. I'm sorry it was so urgent. I just- I think I made a mistake."

"Could you please clarify? You think you made a mistake with what or whom?"

"With Seeley. I look at my hand every day and I see no ring. That brings back so many memories wonderful memories. He was such an amazing boyfriend. He was so gentleman-like, kind, funny, charming and everything I could ever want and I turned him down for the stupidest reason. I wanted to come back and tell him that I'm ready now. I'm ready to marry him because I love him and I'm almost 100% sure he loves me back. I just need your help and advice. Do you think I should take the risk?"

"No quite frankly I don't."

"Really? Why not, I mean he loves me-"

"STOP! Just stop right there ok? Just STOP! You hurt him. You broke his heart so bad that he got himself drunk and it was like he wanted to quit life just like that. He gave me this whole speech about the three women in his life who hurt him. Rebecca, you and me. He told me that no woman accepts what he is offering and he was crying. He looked so broken and fragile and it just made me regret saying no to him. I've dealt with that regret everyday because it is the biggest mistake I've ever made and now you come around asking for a second chance?" Brennan thought about what she just said. _She_ received a second chance with him, but that's the difference between her and Hannah. She has Booth and Hannah doesn't. "I hope you have regrets. I hope you're sorry for making him feel like a loser that nobody can love. He gave you everything and you just threw it away. His love is a blessing that only one woman can be blessed with. You took it for granted. Do you really think that after all that embarrassment and humiliation that you put him through you two can go back to normal?" At this point, Brennan broke out into tears. She would not stand for this woman taking her one chance for happiness. Her one chance for a family. "How dare you hurt him like you did. You should be ashamed. You don't deserve him."

"T-T-Temperance? Why are you crying? Look I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know that it would hurt you this much."

"Yeah well it does. I know I shouldn't be _this_ upset." Tears still gliding down her face. "It's just these hormones are always making me cry."

"What hormones? Are you at your time of the month?"

"Actually, I won't be having my time of the month for a couple _more_ months."

Hannah went from being scared to upset and now happy for her old friend. "Oh my god. You're pregnant? Congratulations! I had no idea you had a boyfriend! Spill and give me details! Who is he? What's he like? But more importantly, who the hell is he?"

"The father of my child is the man you came here to talk about." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god. You two are together? H-How? W-when did this happen? W-Why?"

Brennan reached into her bag and pulled out her large engagement ring and handed it to Hannah who took it in her shaking hand staring at it with wide eyes. _"This is even bigger than the ring he bought me."_ She kept it hidden in her bag so Hannah wouldn't see it caressing her finger as she walked in.

"I'm three months along, Booth is the father, we are engaged to be married, we live together and last but not least, you can't have him." Hannah sat speechless. She was so embarrassed and she could not believe what she had just heard. _"You can't have him"_ That's all Brennan needed to say to break this woman's heart. Suddenly, there was thumping and begging coming from the door. Booth was walking in with Angela hanging on to his arm skidding across the floor trying to stop him from going any further.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no NO! Don't go in there!"

"Get off of me!" He didn't notice Hannah sitting across from Brennan when he walked over and greeted her with a passionate kiss.

"Hey baby!" He leaned down to her stomach and waved. "Hey baby!"He rose until he was eye level with Brennan. "Angela said you weren't feeling well. I thought I'd come here and pick you up some dinner to bring home. Why are you here and not there?" Brennan never took her eyes off of Booth she just pointed across the table where Hannah still sat holding the expensive ring.

"Hannah?"

"Hi Seeley. I was just leaving. Nice seeing you all." She handed the ring back to Brennan who proudly slipped it on her finger. It killed Hannah watching her put that ring on when it should be hers. She turned back to look at them. "And congrats Seeley. I hope you two will be happy together." Was the last thing she said before leaving the diner heartbroken. Booth sat down across from Brennan and Angela sat next to Booth as he cupped his girlfriend's tear stained face with his hand. "What happened here Bones?"

"She said she made a mistake. She said that she loves you and you love her and she wanted to get back together with you. She's ready for the things she wasn't ready for when you two were together. I told her she was wrong to hurt you and I'd never seen you so upset." Tears were once again streaming down her face following the tracks of her previous ones. "She couldn't have found a better way to hurt you and she doesn't deserve you. You are the most wonderful man in the world and I know that's impossible to quantify because I don't know every single man in the world but I can tell you that you are the most amazing man I've ever met and your love and your trust are the best things any woman can earn. She shouldn't have taken advantage of your love and your emotions and expect everything to fall into place." She took Booth's hand off her face and held it. "I love you Booth. I always have and I always will. I don't need Hannah to help me realize it. I've always known. And by always I mean during the period of time we've known each other because we haven't _always _known each other and-"

Booth cut her off by kissing her lips passionately making her shut up and go weak at the knees. Angels took out her cell phone and snapped about 5 shots of them. They noticed, but they didn't care to move. This has come to be the most comfortable position for them. Angela cooed at them until they slowly broke apart both smiling at each other lovingly. Angela happily handed her phone to Booth who smiled at the picture planted on the screen. He then handed the phone to Brennan who chuckled at the sight. "We look good don't we Booth?"

"We sure do Bones. We sure do."

"This is going to be my new wallpaper."

"Ange, wouldn't you rather use a picture of your son as your wallpaper?" Brennan asked.

"Eh, he can wait until next week. I'll text the pictures to you two and you can set them as your wallpaper, contact photo, screensaver, whatever tickles your fancy."

"Are you referring to the need to satisfy what we desire? Because if so, you should've just said so."

Angela placed her phone back in her purse. "Oh Sweetie lighten up. So have you picked a date for the big day?"

"Ange, I don't think we can pick a day for the baby to be born- oh. You were talking about the wedding. We were thinking about-"

"Saturday April 14." Booth cut in.

"I was perfectly capable of stating that myself." Booth scoffed and turned back to Angela waiting for her to pin another question to continue the conversation. "Have you two picked out your dress and tux yet?"

"I'm going to pick a tux with Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell and Bones' dad on Saturday."

"Oh god, not my father I beg of you." Brennan pleaded. "Why not, we already told him about the baby and he was thrilled. This could be a nice father-in-law/son-in-law bonding time."

"Isn't your idea of bonding arresting my felon of a father?"

"A few times! I arrest your father a few times and I never hear the end of it!" Angela was starting to enjoy watching the couple turn their three-way conversation into a two-way forgetting Angela was there. She snapped her fingers to bring them back to reality.

"Well I'm taking Angela and Cam dress shopping with me on Saturday as well."

"DRESS SHOPPING? YAY! I can't believe this day finally came. I'm going wedding dress shopping with Dr. Temperance Brennan for her wedding with Special Agent Seeley Booth. I knew this day would come!"

"I knew from the beginning." Booth looked into Brennan's pool of crystal blue eyes while she looked into his irresistibly gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "As did I." She replied with a smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Heyy! Next chapter's up! Thanks to my awesome cousin for editing! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Bones. Fox does:(**

Chapter 16:

"Hey man, let's go! Everyone's waiting in the car!" Hodgins walked into Booth's office trying to rush him to leave work. "I can't! I'm still working on the paperwork for the Peretti case! I can't just drop it and leave _now_!" Booth exclaimed louder than he meant to say it.

"Can't Dr. B finish the paperwork? Sweets, Wendell and I picked up Max at the diner. They're in the garage waiting in the car! Come on man!"

"Bones is going shopping with Angela and Cam for a dress, she's busy."

Hodgins was getting frustrated. He strutted over to where Booth was sitting, grabbed the ballpoint pen out of his hand, slammed it on the table and yanked him out of his seat by his arm. "I understand Dr. B is going shopping. BUT SO ARE WE! That's your excuse dude! I've never seen anyone come up with an excuse to _continue_ paperwork! Let's go!" Booth slumped out of his office with Hodgins hanging on his arm pulling him leading the way. They arrived in the dark parking garage of the FBI and Hodgins stepped into the driver's seat and Booth in the passengers. He turned around to greet his friends who sat directly behind. They exchanged smiles and quick laughs with each other. Hodgins put his hand on the metal gear about to put it in drive when Booth interrupted.

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah Booth?"

"This is my car." The motioned his head to the steering wheel and Hodgins understood what he was implying. "Oh. Right. Sorry, I just kinda got carried away in the moment." Hodgins admitted while unclicking his seatbelt stepping out of the large black SUV. When they assumed their rightful positions, Booth started the car and backed out of the garage. Hodgins started mumbling to Booth hoping he wouldn't understand what he was saying; he just needed to say something. "You don't let Dr. B drive, you don't let me drive, you know you have some real control issues my friend."

"That's coming from a conspiracy theorist!"

"Touché."

They arrived at the Tuxedo store and saw a wide range of tuxes and ties. Black, gray, white, even some blue suits surrounded the small store. On the rack in the back lay different ties of many shades and colors. Formal ones, colored ones, crazy ones, and patterned ones not even fit for a wedding. Booth walked over to the designer rack. Max pulled out a black Armani suit with medium sized buttons lining up the middle. The pants were simple but elegant. They were also black with a straight fit leg. "Max, that's expensive."Booth said with anxiety filling his voice. "This is your wedding to my daughter." Max replied. "If you love her, you'll buy this tux."

"Max, don't do that, you know I love your daughter."

"Then at least try it on!" Sweets entered the conversation. "What harm can it cause?" Booth gave in to the persuasion. "Ok fine. Hand it over." He took the tux from Max and walked towards the back to choose a tie. Sweets picked out a simple black one. Wendell picked out a black and purple striped tie. Hodgins picked out a brown tie with golden rings on it and Max picked out a black on with semi—transparent silver dolphins. Booth looked at the ties his friends chose and he pointed at Sweets. "Put that down. That's too boring. Wendell, it's purple!"

"What's wrong with purple?" Wendell defended. "What's not wrong with purple? I'm a man! I am not wearing a purple tie to my wedding."

"It's not _only_ purple." Booth shot him dagger eyes and Wendell placed the tie down frightened. Booth then slid over to Hodgins and grasped the tie he chose in his hand. "This is brown, my tux is black. The colors clash. NEXT!"

"Well, thank you Mr. judgmental diva. You're just like Simon Cowell." Booth ignored the comment and held Max's tie gingerly in his hand. "Max, I'm not wearing dolphins." Booth said calmly.

"Tempe's mother loved dolphins." Max smiled warmly in loving memory of his late wife. "Yeah and so does Bones. They're her favorite animal. But I really don't want to wear dolphins."

Max lowered the hand holding the tie and looked directly at Booth the way a father would his son. "Booth, you don't have to wear the tie. This was a hint. Do you get it?" Booth thought about it for a minute and shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. Sorry Max. What's the hint?"

Wendell's eyes beamed and he stated the answer. "He's saying that you should have a part of the one you love in your tie. Max picked dolphins because Brennan loves dolphins. In a way, he's testing you. Pick a tie that somehow is related to Dr. Brennan." All men looked at Wendell with confusion.

"You _actually_ took the time to think about that?" Hodgins inquired.

"Oh THAT'S what you're confused about huh? Not the riddle itself but at me finding it out? That's just LOW Hodgins!" Booth turned back to the ties and saw a simple plain silky, shiny blue tie that he picked it up and smiled at the feel of it. "Bones' eyes are this color." With that, he walked into the fitting room to try on the tux and the tie that reminded him of his girlfriend's eyes. He came out after five minutes of changing. He wore the expensive designer tux with a white button down shirt and the blue tie. The combination came together perfectly, like they were all meant to be bought together and by this specific man. Everyone looked at him dazzled like he was on his way to prom. "This is the one." They all said with smiles imprinted on their faces.

oOo

Brennan, Angela and Cam walked into David's bridal with wide eyes gazing around at the large store that awaits in front of them. Angela immediately ran to the right where the wedding dresses lay. She picked one designed by Oleg Cassini. It was a strapless gown with beaded embroidery at the top ending where by the waist. From the waist down, there were ruffles bending inward at the seams. It flowed down to the floor with a long train trailing behind it. "How CUTE is this? Bren, this is your size, go try it on." She shoved the dress at her friend who took one look at it and squinted. She shoved it back towards Angela. "I don't like it."

"Oh come on! Just at least try it on! Cam agrees with me, right Cam?"

Cam had lost focused and had become preoccupied with her thoughts. "What? OH! Right, right! Yes I totally and fully agree with you Angela." Brennan snatched the dress out of Angela's hands as fast as lightning and headed towards the fitting room to try it on. After a few minutes, she came out turning around for Cam to zip her up. "This looks nice! It looks good on you!" Cam complimented compassionately. "Thank you, Cam but I don't like it."

"Sweetie! It looks fantastic!"

"I don't like it! Let's go find another one before I go nuts! I can't breathe in this damn thing!" Without waiting for another complimentary response from her friends, she dashed for the fitting room to change and relieve herself from lack of oxygen. She came out fully clothed with the dress in one hand hanging it on the rack next to the room's door. They walked back to find a dress that she probably wouldn't like anyway. Cam chose one designed by Galina. It was a white strapless gown with a drop waist and floral beading on the side. Without hearing what Brennan had to say, both of her friends pushed her into the fitting room. Minutes later, she came out of the room wearing the designer dress. Angela sprinted towards her to zip her up. She spun around once and took a look in the mirror. She smiled and turned to her friends. "I like it."

"Looks like I have better taste than you Angela."

"Allow me to finish. It looks nice, the waist is flattering, it's much better than the dress Angela picked out, but I'm not sure it's the one." Brennan stated while walking back into the fitting room to strip out of the dress and into comfortable clothes. She came out and for the third time, the three women walked back to the dresses to look for the perfect one.

Brennan picked one up and stared at it adoringly. It was once again a white strapless dress. It was plain at the top with an ivory sash sewn around the waist. The rest of the dress had more ruffles than anyone could count. It was a sophisticated and elegant dress. Cam and Angela took one good look at it and shoved her toward the fitting room once again to change into her dress. She came out grinning widely. She looked so happy.

"Oh my god! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Cam! I think it is an exceptional gown. I love the sash."

"You're getting that right now! Do any adjustments need to be made?" Angela asked rushing to get a response. "No I don't think so." Brennan replied looking down at the dress just to make sure.

"Let me check." Angela walked over to Brennan and tugged at the back of the dress to see if it was tight enough. "Looks good. It's not too long or falling down is it?"

"It's perfect." She left to take off the dress and came out carrying it like an infant. She then called over an assistant and read the code number of the dress, told her the size and her name. As she was about to pull her credit card out, Cam and Angela pushed her out of the way. "We're splitting the cost of the dress." Cam said to the worker. "What do you mean you guys are splitting the cost? It's not your dress!"

"We know Sweetie! It's your dress! Your perfect dress! This is our wedding present to you!"

"Cam, Ange, that's not necessary. Your wedding present to us is attending our nuptials. You don't need to buy my dress."

"Try and stop us." Cam stated simply. The two then gave the worker their credit cards and walked off to the front to swipe them into the machine. "Thank you. This is more than perfect. You guys are the most wonderful and fantastic friends anyone could ever have." Angela and Cam ran over to hug their friend who was now on the verge of tears.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks to my awesome cousin for editing! Love ya! Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot hearing your optimistic remarks considering it's my first fanfic. So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it :(**

Chapter 17:

Booth and Hodgins had settled themselves comfortably at the diner awaiting the arrival of their women. They sat peacefully enjoying common small talk. Booth was obviously enjoying his burger by the way he was scarfing it down his throat in large bites. Hodgins however took his time enjoying his meal until he looked out the window and saw the man he feared most staring at him. He dropped his burger and immediately fixated his eyes on the man standing outside pointing at him. He looked as if he was petrified.

"Hodgins? You okay?" Booth asked snapping his fingers in front of the hypnotized man's face. "Hello? Hodgins? What are you staring at?" Booth turned his head to find that his friend was staring at a blank street corner. "Hodgins, there's nothing there."

"That's because he moves like a JUNGLE CAT!" the bug guy retorted. "Who are you talking about?"

"Angela's dad! I have to leave town, change my name, shave my head and run for my life!" Booth winced at the thought of a bald Hodgins. Not a pretty picture. He started to laugh just as the horrible snapshot of Hodgins faded out of his head, he started to laugh. "You're afraid of your father-in-law? Dude, why?" Booth asked between moments of laughter.

"Afraid? You think I'm _afraid_ of him! Oh no! _Afraid_ doesn't even cut it close. You try waking up in the middle of nowhere finding a strange tattoo on your arm that was given to you while you were unconscious! I'm freaking _terrified_! I now have two tattoos because of him! You try taking a shower and have THAT MAN staring at you! I'm already paranoid enough as it is!"

"Calm down Hodgins, he can't be that bad." Booth assured his panicked friend. "Oh yeah Booth? You come to me when you have two unwanted tattoos on your arms. Then we'll talk." They then sat there in silence until Brennan and Angela arrived.

oOo

After lunch, each person located to their own working habitats. Hodgins, Brennan and Angela defected to the Jeffersonian and Booth was put on desk duty. When he arrived, he walked into his office hoping for peace and quiet when a rock-and-roll guitar god with a long orange beard was sitting in the desk chair. Booth let out a frightened yelp of surprise after seeing the man that many people feared sitting right in front of him. "Well hello Agent Booth. I guess you're wondering why I'm in your office here. Well I'll tell you. Angie ain't picking up her phone, her bone doctor friend ain't picking hers up either and I think Hodgins moved. That's sad because I came to see him."

"Um… hi. Well I'm not sure Hodgins moved per say but uh… he might've gone to uh… the place where uh… people go to do things." Booth stated fearfully trying to cover up his tracks.

"Well son, that's too bad because I was hoping he'd be working. You know, in his office where I can find him easily." Angela's dad replied mysteriously. "Well sir uh… I don't think he's there so you should maybe try the place where uh… things happen."

"I happen to know that you're lying to me son. You say he's not in his office and therefore he is in his office. Thank you Agent Booth." The guitar god stated matter of factly as he stood up to leave. "Just remember son, I got more than two eyes." Booth looked straight ahead standing tall like a soldier not making eye contact with the scary man. "Yes sir."… _"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. Hodgins is going to murder me. The Jeffersonian will be solving the case of my murder pretty soon." _Booth ran for his car to stop any more madness from happening.

oOo

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian not five minutes after leaving work. He drove as fast as he could ignoring red lights and stop signs. He put on the sirens of his car and he was free to break the driving laws as he pleased. As he ran through the lab, Angela's father was walking towards the bug guy's door. Suddenly, Brennan passed by and stopped Booth in his path.

"Hey Booth. What are you doing here? We don't have a case." Brennan said smiling anyway, happy to see her partner.

"Hodgins is screwed and I'm going to save his life, that's what I'm doing here. And if I'm too late, I'm screwed too. So if you would kindly move out of the way, I can proceed with what I need to do." Booth gently pushed his girlfriend to the side and made his way for the office. "Love you!" Booth yelled over his shoulder feeling bad for shunting his girlfriend aside.

He was too late. Booth ran up to him but the door to the office slammed in his face and he was unable to enter the locked doors. The blinds were pulled down which is when Booth started to panic. Hodgins is doomed.

"Hello Hodgins. Fancy meeting you here." Hodgins let out a girlish scream only to be silenced by turning his head away from the scary man. "Don't sneak up on me like that! What did I do this time?"

"I don't know, maybe I should ask my baby girl. You know I always come down here to check up on you."

"You mean spy on me!"

"That too, yes. But I spoke to your FBI guy Booth recently." Angela's father stated deviously. "You talked to Booth? What did he say to you?" Hodgins inquired curiously. "He said I should give you a real good ass whoopin'. His words exactly." Booth, still listening in on the conversation, was confused by the liar on the other side of the door. _"That liar! I could arrest him for lying about a federal agent!"_

"What? Booth said that? That's not like him. This must be some mistake. I mean, that's something _Caroline_ would say, but not Booth." Hodgins replied, his facial expression rather dejected. "Well son, I was wondering how you're doing with my baby girl and my grand baby. Are you treating them well? I'm not gonna have to give you another tattoo again am I?"

"_Over my dead body."_ But knowing Ange's father, he knew that could be arranged. "I'm treating them very well, yes. I love both of them more than anything. I am a good father and a good husband. Just ask Angela."

"Well, I could try. Then maybe if my little girl is unhappy with her life, then I could give you a good ass whoopin' just as the agent said. I'm watching you Hodgins. Anywhere you turn, I'll have needles and ink waiting with me. Have a good day now." He then disappeared through the door ignoring Booth on the other side. His silhouette disappeared through the doors of the lab and he was gone. Hodgins walked out of the office and saw Booth standing with his ear to the door. He gave him a stare with eyes full of ideas of retribution.

"Hey buddy!" Booth playfully punched Hodgins in the arm hoping the scary look in his eyes would subside. "How's it going good ol' buddy ol' pal of mine!" Booth said just a little too friendly. "Why hello traitor! How are you today you big jerk?"

"Ok Hodgins, this is not what it looks like. I did not say any of tha-"

"Oh sure, like I'm going to listen to that load of bull crap."

"Hodgins! I swear I didn't say anything! I mean, if anyone needed a reason to kick your ass, it would be because you're a big mouthed crabby know-it-all!" Booth retorted.

Hodgins didn't bother backing up the argument. He simply ignored the comment and scurried back to work passing Brennan as she walked by. "Hello Dr. Hodgins."

"You're boyfriend's a butt." She stood there in silence confused by the irrelevant comment pondering her thoughts on how to respond. "Thank you. I sure do know how to pick 'em."

oOo

At the end of the long work day, Hodgins and Angela left work with their baby sleeping on his mother's chest. After a long day with Angela's father, they needed to go home and rest. She stopped abruptly as they reached the door to the parking garage.

"Oh, I think I forgot my coat in my office. I'm going to head on up and grab it. Here, you take Michael." She handed her beautiful baby off to his father and jogged back upstairs to retrieve her jacket. Hodgins and Michael made their way to the car and saw a familiar looking face in the dark leaning on the car. He was short and Hodgins noticed a beard. It was almost pitch black yet he didn't need light to recognize the figure.

"Don't sneak up on us like that dude! I can't see a thing and who knows what horrors you can perform in the dark!"

"Well lucky for you Hodgins, I can't touch you since you're holding my grandbaby. Let me hold him just a bit." Hodgins hesitated in giving his child to the man but did so eventually remembering that he was his grandfather. "What a fine head of hair he has for a five month old. In this family, we all grow fine hair. Just look at me!"

"Fascinating." Hodgins replied obviously not interested. "Look, why have you been following me all day? What have I done now?"

"Nothing… yet. I just wanted to take you out for a celebratory drink in honor of your newly created and growing family." Angela's father offered as kindly as he could.

"No tequila and no tattoos or I call Booth to arrest you for assault."

"Then what's the fun in it son?" Suddenly, Angela came crashing in through the heavy metal doors to find her dad and her husband talking aggressively. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Angela exclaimed happily running to hug her father. "Hello sweet girl. I was just talking to Hodgins over here asking him if he'd like to join me for a drink or two."

"No tequila and no tattoos!"

"Honest to god you two have become so alike it's like you molded into one being. Then I guess next time, I'll have to give you both a good whoopin'. Goodbye Sweet girl. And I promise no tattoos… this time."

oOo

"Hodgins is going to kill me. His father-in-law is a liar and I'm going to die because of it." Booth said as he and Brennan slumped on the loveseat of their apartment after a long day of work. "I know what will make you feel better Booth." Brennan replied deviously.

"Oh yeah, what?" Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him repeatedly behind the ear going towards his jaw line."

"It's not working."

"How about this?" She moved her lips lower and started kissing him on the neck on the spot that she knew drove him crazy.

"Nope. Still upset. Not helping." She didn't even reply. She just grabbed his face and pulled him and kissed him hard on the mouth. When air became a necessity, they pulled apart. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Not even close Bones. I guess you'll have to go a little further."

"I can do further!" She defended as she stood up and pulled on his hand leading him towards the bedroom.

"I can't wait for you to prove it."

"Over and over and over again." She said with a devilish grin. This was going to be a long, and _very_ good night.


	18. Chapter 18

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter! I know I haven't updated in a few days. Sorry about that. I've just been so busy with school. (High school is annoying-_-) So anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think! Enjoy! Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimer: My life would be ever so perfect if I owned this ever so perfect show! Sadly, I don't own it!**

Chapter 18:

"It's going to be a girl!"

"Booth, there is a 50% chance! It could very well be a boy!"

"I don't care what you say! We are having a girl!" Booth exclaimed setting the hot and fresh baked food he brought his girlfriend from the diner on her desk. Five months had gone by since Brennan found out she was pregnant and later that day they would find out if their little bundle of joy was a boy or a girl. Angela walked in on her friend's office to see them arguing for the tenth time that day.

"What's wrong now?" Angela asked angry.

"She keeps arguing with me! All day long it's been 'Booth stop this, Booth don't do that, Booth stop being annoying, Booth the baby is a boy.' All day long! It's agitating! I can't take two breaths without having done something wrong!" Booth exclaimed to Angela then turned to Brennan. "Woman, pregnancy has made you mean." Suddenly Brennan started to cry.

"Booth, you monster!" Angela yelled while rushing to calm her sobbing friend down."

"Aw come on Bones. What are you crying about now?"

Between sobs she managed to reply. "To tell you the truth, I really have no idea."

Pregnancy hormones have been getting the best of her. They've been making her miserable and she was taking it out on poor Booth. _"These mood swings have got to stop!"_ She thought.

"I'm a mess! One minute I'm happy and the next I'm sad. Then I get pissed off at Booth for no apparent reason and then the next minute I want to crawl up into a ball and cry my eyes out! I want this infant out of me now!"

"I'll tell you what Bones; we'll settle this fight once and for all! We'll _bet_ on the gender of our baby!" Booth stated receiving a slap on the arm by Angela. "Ow! Geez! What was that for? Anyway, as I was saying, we'll bet on it. If the baby is a girl, you have to give me a foot rub tonight." Booth said satisfied with his plan. He smiled deviously to see if his girlfriend could top that. "That seems pretty reasonable. And if the baby is male, you have to paint a nursery all by yourself."

"Fine by me." He then turned to Angela and whispered "I would've done that anyway." Receiving a small chuckle from the artist. He then walked out of the room to continue his duties.

The door closed softly and you could hear the air escaping from the gaps of the door hinge. Brennan leaned back in her chair and raised her feet to be lifted on her desk. Brennan turned to Angela and cocked her chin towards the chair next to her motioning for the artist to join her. She sat down next to her friend in acceptance. "Sweetie, why did you pick paint the nursery? He would've done that anyway."

"And the next minute I'm nice."

oOo

Hodgins was in his office cooing to his baby who was resting the play pen beside his desk. He was kicking and fidgeting with a smile on his face causing his father to go all googley for him. The baby couldn't even sit yet and already he had his father wrapped around his little finger. A few minutes passed and Brennan burst through the doors of the office screaming at the top of her lungs. "HODGINS! I'VE CALLED YOU SEVERAL TIMES TODAY AND YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED YOUR PHONE! PLEASE TELL ME THE REASON FOR THIS!"

"Easy Dr. B! What died inside of you?" Brennan squealed in disgust and her hand flew to her stomach. "OH MY GOD! I am so so so sorry! I did _not_ mean it like that! That came out totally wrong! I meant _what's wrong_?"

"I have called you several times in the past 7 minutes. Why haven't you answered?"

"I can't find my phone, Dr. B! It's been missing all day."

"Let me try calling it once again." Brennan punched in the numbers on her phone and pressed call. 'Calling Hodgins' appeared on the bright screen. They waited and they heard the faint shrilling of a cell phone. Brennan walked towards Michael's play pen and reached her hands in. With one hand, she lifted the infant's feet and with the other, she retrieved Hodgins' phone from under him. "Does this solve your problem Dr. Hodgins?"

"Thank you. I guess I couldn't hear it ringing with it being under Mikey's butt. So anyway, why did you call me?"

"I needed you! I was too tired to walk all the way here so I phoned you. Obviously that hasn't worked out very well considering the fact that I'm here anyway. Anyway, I was examining John Doe number 656 in limbo. I leave the room for approximately one minute to get extra latex gloves from my office. I go back and they're gone."

"You mean the same John Doe that's resting in peace on the _platform_?" Hodgins then took Brennan by the arm and pulled her out of the office walking her to the platform to see a skeleton on the table. "You were on the platform Dr. B, not limbo."

"Oh come to think of it, maybe it _was_ the platform."

"Wow, Booth was right about you."

"What did Booth say about me?" Brennan asked in a high pitched tone indicating she was apprehensive about the answer.

"Nothing."

oOo

It was the end of the day and time to go home but for Booth and Brennan, it was time to find out the gender of their baby. While walking out of the lab doors, Booth slid his hand into his future wife's and walked out with a smile on his face. He led her to his big black almost mysterious SUV and opened the passenger's side door and let her slide into her seat. They drove off in silence and arrived at the doctor's office within 10 minutes. They walked into the building looking at the big brown doors looking for the right one. When they saw the door with the name of Brennan's doctor, Dr. Rhyet, they opened it to a large waiting room filled with people. Waiting for their turn would take forever. There was only one seat available which Booth took while Brennan stood beside him.

"Don't stand. Sit on my lap."

"Booth you don't have to-" By the time she was half way through her sentence, he was already pulling her to rest on his lap. Most of the couples in the room winked at Booth. The others smiled to see how close the expecting couple was. Not even ten minutes later, the nurse came out. "Temperance Brennan? The doctor will see you now." Confused, Brennan slid off of Booth and pulled him into the room with her. "Why am I being examined first? The people out there were waiting a sufficient amount of time longer than me and they haven't gone in yet." Brennan inquired to the nurse as she sat down on the table.

"When Dr. Rhyet heard that _the_ Temperance Brennan was here, he refused to let you wait long. He's a huge fan of your books." Brennan smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Minutes later, the Doctor came in.

"Good evening Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Are we here to find out the sex of your little baby?"

"Yes." The couple replied simultaneously. "Then let's get to it shall we?" The Doctor brought over the large portable sonogram machine and hooked it up. He then placed a cold jelly-like gel on Brennan's stomach. "I find that very displeasing."

"My apologies Dr. Brennan, but this is how it is done." He then turned the machine on and searched for the baby with the little wand. He stopped moving when he found the one thing that brought this couple together. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" They both nodded at each other in agreement turning their heads back on the screen to focus on their child. Both had tears streaming down their faces leaving tracks.

"You're baby is a… Boy!"

"I told you Booth! I won!" Brennan stated triumphantly.

"Wait a minute, oh I'm sorry. My mistake that was the foot. Congratulations! You are having a little baby girl!"

"Our girl! Our baby girl! Our mini Bones! Who's laughing now huh Bones?"

Brennan stared at him defeated yet happy. _Her _girl. _Her_ daughter. Correction, _Their _girl. _Their_ daughter. "We have a girl Booth! Even though I lost our bet I am still very thrilled that it's a girl."

"A girl is all I've ever wanted Bones. Besides you." Booth smiled compassionately at his girlfriend who leaned in to give him a loving kiss. By this point, the doctor had left to retrieve the sonogram pictures and they had the room all to themselves. They remained in that perfect position until the doctor had returned to the room to find them in each other's arms. They released their grip on each other and turned to see the pictures. They walked out of the room one hand holding each other and the other containing the pictures of their beautiful child.

"Bones, she looks just like you!"

"Booth, she can't _look_ like either of us yet. She is an unborn child and these are blurry sonogram pictures. We won't know who she will look like until she is born."

"You have your dreams, I have mine."

oOo

While in the car, they drove over to the retirement home to see Pops and tell him about their new life together. About a half an hour later, they arrived at Booth's grandfather's home and picked him up for a meal at the diner. Pops was waiting outside and got into the backseat of the SUV immediately after Booth hit the brakes. "Hey pops! What' up?"

"Hello Shrimp looking handsome as always. Temperance, looking beautiful as always. So have you two decided to give dating a try or am I going to have to knock some sense into both of you?"

They both just laughed at the old man's offer. "Hello Hank! We have news to share with you but we will be sharing it at the diner."

"Temperance? Why is there a bump on your stomach? Are you pregnant or have you just gained some weight?"

"POPS!" Booth yelled at his grandfather. Brennan started laughing and it only grew louder. She couldn't stop! It was uncontrollable! "Bones, what's wrong with you?" Brennan ignored him and just continued laughing. "It wasn't that funny Bones, what the hell's the matter with you?" After a few minutes of laughing her guts out, she calmed down.

"I apologize for my sudden immature outbreak."

"These hormones are making you crazy!" Booth whispered low enough so that Pops couldn't hear. With that, they arrived at their usual same ol' diner. They sat at their usual table staring at each other wondering how they will begin the conversation. Getting bored, Pops broke the silence. "So answer my question! have you two gotten your act together or am I gonna have to start beating some sense into you? Shrimp, I told you she's a keeper. You wouldn't be wasting your time on her."

Brennan took Booth's hand in hers and smiled. Pops just looked at them bewildered. "Pops, me and Bones are getting married." Brennan then stuck out her right hand showing Pops her ring. He took her hand to marvel at the gold surrounding her finger then kissed her hand. "My darling, you are going to make a wonderful bride. And as for you shrimp, you're finally getting what you wanted. Marriage. And now you two could focus on getting me some more great-grand-babies. Parker needs some siblings. Congratulations my dears."

"Thank you Pops, but we're a little ahead of you." He then turned to Bones and made a motion with his head indicating her to go onto the next topic.

"Hank, to answer your previous question in the car, yes I have gained some weight but it is not from excess consumption of food. The reason is because I am currently carrying Booth's child in my uterus."

"My lovely girl, I am so happy for you." He once again picked up her hand and kissed it gingerly. "Shrimp, you've grown up well. I remember you as a child eager for love and now here you are. A grown man about to have a child with a wonderful woman such as Temperance. You two are going to be wonderful parents to my mini shrimp."

"Thank you Hank." Brennan replied sincerely with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Pops. I owe it all you two for raising me this way."

"I _did _do pretty well didn't I? Pops boasted in a kind way.

"You sure, did. Booth is a wonderful man." She turned to face her fiancée who kissed her right then and there. This beautiful sight made the old man's heart swell. When he first met Brennan, the first though that popped into his head was _When the hell is my grandson gonna start sleeping with her?_ Even _he_ noticed they were perfect for each other. Now it was actually happening and to top it all off, they were both so happy, which was all he ever wanted for them.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Review and let me know if your liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

The Baby in the Bond

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been falling so behind! I've been so busy and it's killing me that I haven't been able to write! This is a short little chapter until I can type up the rest. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Chapter 19:

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"That's impossible, because I love you waaay more!"

"It's not _impossible_ Booth! Impossible, by definition, means that it can never happen. It physically cannot happen yet in reality, this is not impossible to quantify."

"I still love you more."

"No I-"

"Would you two cut it out? For the love of God! You love each other! I get it!"

Max walked into his daughters' office to find her and his future son-in-law arguing over a silly thing such as who loves who more. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, honey!" Max walked over to the couch and sat next to his daughter band took her hand in his stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He then turned to Booth and gave him a genuinely sincere smile, which was not a very usual thing her received from the man. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just had to see you two. I can't believe the wedding is just in two weeks. I never thought I'd see my little girl get married. It seems like just yesterday that you said marriage is an antiquated ritual and you don't need a piece of paper to show commitment. I also remember you saying you didn't want kids. And here you are! Doing both of the things you said you'd never do in life! You've grown up so much."

"I know! She's really changed in the past seven years. Hey Max, you remember when Bones said he hated children on a live television interview?" Both men laughed at the memory that was brought up.

"I never said I hated children! I said I didn't want any! Two _totally_ different things! Do not reverse my words Booth!"

"First of all Bones, it's _twist_, not reverse. And second of all, I know what you said and I know what you meant. But idiots out there take things like that the wrong way."

"Understood." Brennan replied simply. They sat there in silence until Max made the smart decision to end it. "So, anyone for drinks at the Founding Fathers? I'm buying!"

oOo

Max invited the whole team of squints from the Jeffersonian along for drinks as well. They sat at the large round table talking and laughing remembering things that happened who knows how many years ago. Seven years ago, they were totally different people. A totally different team. They all had changed so much in the past few years. They were not just colleagues and associates, they were a family. A strong, happy family.

Seven years ago, Hodgins had anger management problems and was nasty to people for no reason. Now you look at him and he's happy all the time. Angela was a person looking for love, happiness, and a family and now she has all. Cam started at the Jeffersonian thinking she was the boss in charge of all the squints. Everything had to be run by _her_. Permission for experiments would need to be granted by _her_. Now she realized they were all perfectly capable of being responsible and she treated them like friends and actual scientists and not just lowly lab rats. But the people who changed the most were Booth and Brennan, nonetheless. They were two people who bickered constantly and hid their feelings from each other. They weren't always comfortable with each other and sometimes wished the other wasn't around. They were often embarrassed to talk to each other and kept to themselves. Now they can't get enough of each other. Best friends, lovers, whatever you want to call it, they've changed.

Sure, the start of their relationship might've started off on the wrong foot. They got together because of the death of a friend. They were vulnerable and needed each other. Although it wasn't the best way to start out, they certainly found themselves on the right track. They found trust in one another. Booth got Brennan to believe in love. He got her to believe that there is a world outside of anthropology and sometimes you should listen to your heart and give the brain a rest once in a while. He got her to lose a rest of her imperviousness and become a strong substance. The marks he made on her were remarkable like scars on the back.

"I remember when Angela used to tell me that Hodgins was getting on her nerves and he wouldn't leave her alone." Brennan admitted adding to the list of stories the team was confessing each causing laughter amongst each other.

"I remember when Dr. B was cataloging injuries on a John Doe from limbo. She had the bones laid out anatomically on the table and whenever she left the room to grab another instrument, I snuck in and took one of the Bones. She came back in a room and went ballistic. After the tenth time, she was complaining to Dr. Goodman. She went nuts!"

"Dr. Hodgins! That was you! I was yelling at Angela and Zack all day and told them not to mess with my Bones! I owe you guys an apology." Brennan laughed hysterically at her obnoxious behavior.

"I remember when Zack used to ask me all those sex questions. How was I supposed to answer them? He's like five! I can never thank Hodgins enough for buying him that book! He left me alone!"

"Dr. Brennan was so devastated after his departure she came to a few sessions with me for advice." Sweets said with a smile.

"_You_ went to a shrink _voluntarily_?" Hodgins asked his co-worker shocked.

"It was a very emotional time for me. He is such a brilliant young scientist who was the only one to see the world exactly the way I do. He was like a miniature me. I appreciated him more than anyone at the lab."

Everyone turned to the scientist with offended eyes. "I mean, at the time. Now, I greatly appreciate all of you." All glares ceased.

"Tempe, you were always so good with words." Her father said sarcastically.

"My all time favorite memory was when I fell in love with Bones." All eyes turned to the expecting couple with teary eyes. Cam spoke up with a large toothy smile. "When did you first realize you were in love with her?"

"The moment I walked into the lecture hall at American University and I first laid my eyes on her."

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
